The New Gilmore
by swimmerluver
Summary: When Lorelai adopts Allegra, nicknamed Daisy, all of their lives change. Daisy expresses her feelings and thoughts about living with the Gilmores, and how to get out of the mess she's in. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! LL, RJ, and some Daisy and Emily bonding.
1. When Everything Changed

My name is Allegra Gilmore. My name is the only thing my mother was able to give me. I wasn't always a Gilmore, even though it would have made life easier. My mother was named Melissa Fuller. She had me at the age of sixteen, and my father ran away the second he got the news she was pregnant. Her parents were furious at her, and forced her to adopt me. I have lived in a foster home all of my life until now. Melissa (I can't seem to call her Mom, no matter how much I try, I just don't know her) visits me sometimes, but she's always with another jerky boyfriend after another. My life was okay, in one foster home after another. I wasn't happy, but I wasn't all of that sad either. I had friends. The foster family that I stayed the longest with lived in Hartford, Connecticut. I went to a public school, where my best friend was this girl named Haley. One day, I was at her house, and she got into trouble, so I was sitting downstairs alone. Her older sister, Louise had a friend, who I would soon know as Rory, over. Rory's mom came to pick her up and saw me sitting all alone.

Lorelai gave me a once over and asked, "Who's this?"

Haley's mom replied, "Oh, this is Daisy, Haley's friend. She's waiting for her social worker to pick her up." Daisy was my super-annoying nickname that Haley had given me, and for some reason, everyone seemed to call me that.

Lorelai smiled at me, "Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore. It's really nice to meet you."

We talked for a little while, and I was entranced. She seemed so nice, and funny. When my social worker finally came to bring me home, I was sad to leave. Something about Lorelai Gilmore stuck with me.

Things weren't going so well for me at my foster home, and I stayed with Haley as often as I could. I saw Rory a lot, but I didn't see Lorelai for the longest time, because Rory took the bus home. One day, Lorelai came to pick Rory up for some reason, and I was really excited to see her. I wasn't sure why, though. Normally, I didn't connect well with adults. That same day, my social worker came with bad news.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes, "Allegra, your foster parents have just told me that they aren't going to be able to take care of you anymore."

I was really surprised. Yes, I'd been kicked out of other homes before, but that's because I used to get into a lot of trouble at school. This time, I had tried to behave. I asked, "Why?"

She said, "I'm not sure. Something about you refusing to go to a cotillion with them? Or any other events for that manner."

I retorted, "I'm fifteen. There's absolutely no reason to stuff me in a frilly pink dress and parade me around for all of Hartford society to see."

The social worker shook her head, "It doesn't matter. They would like a daughter who enjoys what they enjoy. They don't want someone who just sits in their rooms all day listening to music."

Lorelai spoke up, "How is that fair? They can't just not want her anymore!"

She responded, "It's their decision. Who are you, anyway?"

Lorelai said, "I'm just saying that it's not fair for her to have to move around so much."

The social worker sighed, "She brings in on herself. Come on, Allegra. You'll be staying with me until we can find other arrangements for you."

We left, and I thought that would be the last time that I ever saw Lorelai or Rory.

Two weeks later, I hear the worker call down to me, "Allegra, there's someone here to see you."

It was Lorelai, and she was grinning at me. Then she asked me, "How would you like to come live with me and Rory?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Seriously?"

Lorelai nodded, "I was thinking about you last week, and I didn't want you to have to move away from here. Also, I hate Hartford society with a passion, and I didn't think it was fair that someone would kick you out because you wouldn't go to a cotillion."

After a few negotiations with my frazzled social worker, I went to Stars Hollow. When I first got there, it looked magical. And I still believe that it is. There's just something about small towns that I love compared to the harsh reality of the places I'd been before.

Two years later, Lorelai decided to adopt me. Now I call her Mom, because she's the closest thing to a mother I've ever had. She and Luke are currently together. And now I'm a senior at Stars Hollow High, because of course I'm not smart enough to make Chilton. Rory is a junior at Yale, and currently going out with prep boy Logan, who I really think happens to be an obnoxious prick, but everyone else loves him. Lorelai at first avoided telling Emily about me, and then they got into a terminal fight, so I've barely even met the woman or Richard.

Besides that, everything was going great. Until our lives started spinning around like crazy. Here's my story…


	2. Dear Jess

Hey….thanks for reading my story….reviews please!!!! 

_Dear Jess,_

_Rory wanted me to abandon all contact with you, but that's impossible for me to do. Every time I look at her and how hurt, how unhappy she is, it hurts me too. I know that you're in California with your dad. And that's cool. But I hate how when you and Rory ended, we ended. Now I know that me doing this is causing you a lot of pain. I just feel like you're the brother I never had. Trust me, I've had tons of foster brothers, but they were all awful to me. You, even though all of Stars Hollow might be a bit protective towards Rory and hate you, you were my best friend. I hope that you'll email me back._

_Love,_

_Your little Daisy (and you know you're the only person who can call me that)_

With a sigh, I pressed send and looked over my homework. Senior year really sucks. I mean, what's the point of it anyway? It was so stressful, over college. I doubted I would even go to a good school, since we were really broke. The inn was doing okay, but not as many people came to it as usual. Now there was a fancy, rich hotel right outside of town, and people were going there instead. I loved the inn. Mom had gotten me a job right when I moved in with her, and it was like my home. Mom and I have a special connection- awful mothers. Rory insists that Emily Gilmore isn't all that bad, but my only impression of her was rich and stuck up. Unlike Rory, I've never experienced having money, going to DAR conventions, and being a part of that world. I heard Mom come in.

"Offspring? Where are you? I'm in the mood for Al's tonight, what do you think?"

"You know Rory hates when you call me that. Sure, if you want to get sick again."

I wasn't so sure about this offspring thing either. I felt like I was invading into something strictly Rory-Lorelai. I also hated coffee, and fast food. I felt more like Luke was my dad, then Lorelai my mom.

She rolled her gorgeous baby blues (also, I have green eyes, not very Gilmore-ish), "What Rory doesn't know won't hurt her, Daisy. Come on, Luke is busy again with Liz's lawyer. I think he has some odd attraction to WASP-ish lawyer chicks. Remember Nicole? I had to lure him away from that little blondie."

"Of course I remember Nicole. But that shouldn't matter. Everyone knows you and Luke are meant for each other. I knew it the day you brought me home and took me to Luke's, the way you argued and then looked into each other's eyes, I knew you loved each other. Love wasn't something I believed in, due to my mom, and then I saw you."

We ate disgusting Al's, kind of quietly. I knew this lawyer girl bugged Mom. Liz had gotten into a car accident, and T.J. was too stupid to deal with it, so it was now Luke's job. After dinner, I got online, and went online. I didn't exactly have many friends. Being hardened by foster care didn't turn me into the nicest person. I checked my email. I had a few messages from Haley (mostly on her guy problems at Chilton). I had one from Rory, all about Logan this and Logan that, which I promptly ignored. Then-there it was. I didn't believe that it would come, but it did.

_Daisy,_

_You know you shouldn't be doing this. What your sister wants she gets. She's obviously happy with the rich scene, and that's cool. I've given up on girls, well, all except you. You're the one girl that I'd never want to have. Surprisingly, I'm way happier in California than I ever was on the East Coast. The west is more spread out, and natural. My dad doesn't live in a fake place like Los Angeles; he just lives in n a big town(way bigger than Stars Hollow. I go to Pomona College now. Yeah, big surprise, right? That school is so exclusive it's harder to get into from the east coast than Yale. I went back to high school, and my dad is an alumni, so he worked things out for me. I'm majoring in literature, so I have a ton of reading. I don't think this is a good idea for us to start a friendship, so please refrain from long emails, or any emails. Maybe you should email prep boy, he could become your friend. I just wanted you to know that I always will love Rory, no matter what happens, I only want what's best for her. Don't tell her that, I sound like a complete softie. Somehow I can only be myself with you Gilmore girls, but remember that to the rest of the world I'm Jess, the rebel._

_Jess Mariano_

I was about to respond when Mom came pounding at my door.

"Hey, Daisy??? I forgot to tell you that because there are less people staying at the inn, Mia's hooked us up with a fashion design store in Hartford. I already applied the three of us for a job there just to get some extra moola. I put you down for the most time because it's way more fun than being a maid ever could be. That's okay with you, right?"

I was partially stunned, "Um, Mom? I didn't realize we needed extra money. Of course I'll work at the fashion design shop, but, just to let you know, I'm not so good at that stuff."

"Yeah, things are getting kind of tight here moneywise. Well, you should keep doing your homework, hon. I know you're not aiming for Yale, but you should still keep working hard. I'll be watching Casablanca and Footloose when you're done."

"Night, Mom."

I was a little bit annoyed at this hard work thing, Mom usually told Rory to stop working so hard, so this was kind of the opposite.

I looked back at the computer screen, and started to write.

_Dear Jess,_


	3. Rory

Hey…thanks for reading my story….reviews please!!!!

Just one author's change-when Rory dropped out of Yale and went to Emily and Richard, it was only for a week…and then Lorelai persuaded her to go back to Yale

_Dear Jess_

_How can I stop emailing you? You know how antisocial I am, do you really want me to throw myself in front of a train because you won't talk to me? Seriously. It could happen. Guess what? I'm now a fashion designer. Mom got me a job at some store because we need some dough. Enough about my pitiful existence in Stars Hollow. Tell me about school, even though it depresses me that you actually are going to do something with your life when it's clear that I will be working at the inn forever because I have parental connections. Or the diner, once Luke and Mom get married. Do you like any girls? Do I need to talk to them? Cause I gave you my permission to date Rory, remember? I'm like your parental guardian. It's a good thing you have me, or else Rory would still be with Dean. Not that it stopped her from getting back with him. Please email me back though, now that I know I can talk to you, I don't see how I can stop now. Well, Mom wants me to study, so I should at least pretend to read some boring lit book. Hey, can you write my essay for me? Thanks. _

_Daisy (Allegra is such a prettier name though, think about it-I mean, that's what Rory calls me)_

The next day I got a call from Rory, which was weird because even though we're sisters, we're not the phone call type buddies.

She sounded sort of defeated, "I'm taking a break from Yale."

I was shocked, "No! What are you talking about?"

Rory said, "We've run out of money, Ally. The only option is for me to get an actual job, and right now, the only option is that fashion shop."

I shook my head, "No, Rory, this isn't like you. What about your dreams to be Christiane Amanpour? I'll get as many jobs possible and do anything and everything to support you. The business at the inn should shape up. Mom and I will be fine. Just focus on school, and, in a year and a half, you'll be working for the New York Times."

She sighed, "Besides, I've been really stressed out lately. Paris has been showing me all of the classes she's taken, and what she's done over break. And I know that I shouldn't compare myself to her, but I do, and for some reason now I feel like I'm not cut out for it."

I replied, "Rory, you are the best writer I know. You can't leave Yale, I won't let you."

Her voice turned colder, "Ally, you can't control what I do."

I responded, "Mom can. What did she say?"

I could tell that Rory was upset, and was tired of talking to me. Maybe that's why she lashed out the way she did, "You know what, Allegra? You're not my real sister. And Mom supports me. She can't pay right now, and it's none of your business."

I said shortly, "Fine," and hung up. I knew that she was upset, but she still had no excuse to be that rude to me. She could still go to Yale if she really wanted to, but she was giving up. The Rory that I used to know would never, ever give up her dreams.

I walked into Luke's, not wanting to look too upset because Miss Patty and Babbette were in close proximity. I quietly told him about Rory, and he was appalled. He quickly walked out of the diner, and I followed him.

We rushed over to the inn. Mom was pacing outside the inn, on her phone. She hung up quickly when she saw us.

"So I guess you've heard the news. Don't be super upset, Rory's right. We do need the money, and she's been really stressed out lately. Yale's a hard school, and she can take a few months off."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Last time when Rory tried to drop out, and ran to Grandma, you got so mad at her and Grandma that you still haven't talked to Grandma. Now it doesn't matter anymore?"

Luke interjects, "Let's calm down about this. Lorelai, I have enough money. Rory really needs to be back in school."

Mom looks at both of us with a mixture of sadness and anger, "Look, there's nothing I can do, it's Rory's life and that's how she wants to live it. Daisy, I expect you to be at the fashion store early tomorrow morning if you ever even want Rory to think about school again."

Luke looks at her, "Lorelai, you and I both know that where Rory really belongs is in school. The woman I love wouldn't sit back and let this happen again. Let me help pay for it."

She shook her head, "I can't, Luke. I owe you too much as it is."

He said, "You don't owe me anything, Lorelai. I want to help."

Mom stared at him for a minute, and suddenly, I realized what the rest of her anger was, "Yeah, well, it doesn't seem like I'm the one you've been wanting to help lately. Why don't you see how Sandra is first, and then check on me?"

Great. The whole lawyer thing again. I felt tears form in my eyes when I saw what those words had done to Luke. I couldn't believe that Mom couldn't see how much he cared about her. I could tell that he wanted to defend himself, but she just walked away, and he did the same, leaving me staring at the beautiful, deserted inn with an empty feeling in my gut. Rory and Mom had been acting odd lately. Mom normally wouldn't have let this slide. She would've made sure that Rory stayed in Yale no matter what. She would've wanted to talk things out with Luke. I wasn't sure when it had happened, but I knew one thing. Rory and Mom had changed, and it was for the worse.


	4. Of Working and Woe

_Daisy (Allegra makes you sound like you belong in Hartford with Lorelai's parents)_

_You're killing me. I know that you're young and innocent and all, but please get it into your head that I really don't want to hear about Rory. I really can't imagine you doing anything as high society as fashion. There's nothing really going on with me, it's just school, nothing very interesting. I'm not going to even comment on the statement about girls-if I'd had any, do you think I would tell you? You really should concentrate on your school stuff though. I know that it sounds hypocritical coming from me, the high school dropout, but I'm trying to fix my life. I know that if someone had tried to tell me what to do at your age, I would snap back at them, so I'm not going to tell you what to do. Just don't drop out. That was the second worst mistake of my life._

_Jess_

I read the email, but I really wasn't concentrating on what it had to say. All I could think about was Rory and Mom and Luke and what a mess everything was. It was a Saturday, so I had to go to work at the weird designer place. I met up with Mom and Rory. They were whispering to each other in a corner the whole time. Mom wasn't mad at me exactly; she just was more concerned about Rory at the moment. My job was to show people around, and help out in the store. Like Jess said, I wasn't exactly a fashion kind of girl, but the clothes were really cute. This was a new business run by a very conservative woman who was totally the opposite of Mom. I had a gut instinct that Mom had told her that we were sisters. The job was kind of boring, because a bunch of people spent a ridiculous amount of money on clothes that they didn't even really need. Mom only worked a half shift, because she had to go back to the inn, which left Rory and I alone. We had only come up in two cars, which meant that I had to drive Rory home at the end of the day. It was a very uncomfortably silent drive back to Stars Hollow. Mom had made it clear that Luke's was off-limits because they weren't talking right now. We arrived home to one of Mom's famous all-candy dinners. This was fine for Rory, but extremely disgusting to me. I knew what a sulky mood Mom was in, so I ate it and went upstairs on the computer.

_Jess,_

_Sorry, I now feel your pain. She's not talking to me either, so I won't mention anything except-she dropped out of Yale. But since you don't wanna hear about it, I'll change the subject. The fashion job sucks-all of these rich people that make me think of my old foster home (the one I got kicked out of). I don't believe that bit about no girls-you always found a girl, even if you didn't like her much. I guess, coming from you, I should try not to fail school; I just don't see why I have to excel at it, that's all. Dropping out was the SECOND worst mistake of your life? I guess that makes sense, with Rory and all. Crap-I wasn't supposed to mention her. Well, I'm going to work on school stuff, because Mom and Rory are downstairs, trying to plan what they're going to do with their various problems that I could care less to interfere with._

_Daisy (I don't want to sound like a rich person!)_

I pressed send, and just as I did, the phone rang. I could hear Mom's voice, and she started screaming. I ran down stairs as fast as I could. Mom hung up the phone, her voice shaking.

"The inn-my dreams-it's all gone!"


	5. Fire!

Hey…thanks for reading my story….sorry it took so long to update….reviews please!!!!

_"The inn-my dreams-it's all gone!"_

Rory and I simultaneously ran towards our mother. I asked, in a calm, no-nonsense voice, "What happened, Mom? Is everyone alright?"

She was shaking all over. This was not the confident, everything's going to be ok woman I know so well, "Sookie, she put something too close to the edge of the stove, and Michel wanted her for something, and it fell, but no one heard it! So, by the time the regular staff got back from their break, the kitchen was all in flames, and it was spreading. Everyone had to evacuate immediately. I guess I should be happy that Sookie's okay, but this is really the icing on the cake! Now I'm not even talking to Luke, so he can't help me out, and the inn is going to be so expensive to rebuild, and, and I really can't deal with any of this right now. I'm going to my room."

I was shocked, but I left Mom alone. Rory, however, followed Mom, where they have been crying for the past 3 hours. I was so bored out of my mind, so I quietly slipped out of the house. It was around ten at night, so no one was there. I burst into Luke's, on the brink of tears, for the second time in about 24 hours. He saw me, and gave me a hug.

He asked, "Is Lorelai okay? I heard about the inn. I know she's mad at me, but I just really needed to know that she's home safe."

I responded, "Everyone's okay, but Mom is having a nervous breakdown. She's still majorly pissed at you, for even suggesting that anything she does is wrong. I really don't see her reasoning, but lately, she's been feeling insecure. Are you positive that nothing's going on between you and Liz's lawyer, Sandra?"

"You know that I'm not exactly a perspective person, Allegra. All I know is that the moment I met your mother, I've loved her, and I always will love her. I don't know how Sandra feels about me, but right now I'm hoping it's purely platonic, for her sake. I guess that I should wait until tomorrow to talk to her, though."

"Yeah, she's pretty upset. In fact, if she knew that I've been over here, well….you know how she feels about going near the diner when you guys fight. Night, Luke."

"Night, Allegra. Things will be okay in the morning."

That night, I couldn't sleep at all. I got online, and there was a frantic message from Jess.

_You know what, Daisy?_

_That WAS exactly what I needed to know after I told you that I didn't want to hear about Rory. Do you realize how worried that email made me? The reason we had to end things was that I had to let Rory live her perfect, scripted life. And that was to go to college, and be a famous journalist, and marry the rich types like Logan Huntzberger. I've been talking to Luke, actually. Talking to you made me want to see how things are going with him. I guess it must suck living in the Gilmore household right now, because he told me that he and Lorelai just got into a big fight. I know that she hates my guts, but even I've got to admit that she's the only woman Luke ever really loved. _

_Jess_

I quickly responded.

_Dear Jess_

_Guess what? The inn just burned down. So now I have to deal with Rory, Mom's potential breakup with Luke, and the fact that we are broke, and our two sources of money are kind of gone. Well, I mean, Luke would always help us out, but if they really break up, Mom would be too stubborn to ask him. Guess its full time at the fashion shop of hell!!  
Daisy_

The next day, there was no school, so I had to go to work again. Mom was dealing with inn insurance, and Rory was somewhere with Logan. When I finally got home, no one was there. Suddenly, the ringing of the phone brought me out of my misery with the whole awful situation going on.

Hello?

_This is Emily Gilmore. Who the hell are you, and does someone want to tell me why Rory is not enrolled in Yale right now, and if Lorelai is still alive? Seeing as I am her mother, I would really like to be told in person when her inn burns to the ground, instead of finding out by the newspaper!_


	6. The Unexpected

Hey…thanks for reading my story….reviews appreciated…would like some constructive criticism

_This is Emily Gilmore. Who the hell are you, and does someone want to tell me why Rory is not enrolled in Yale right now, and if Lorelai is still alive? Seeing as I am her mother, I would really like to be told in person when her inn burns to the ground, instead of finding out by the newspaper!_

Oh crap. This was my grandmother, the person who I'd barely exchanged ten words with, who I'd watched in fear as she and Mom got into the fight that ended all fights. I took a deep breath and answered.

"This is Allegra. Everything's ok at the inn, no one got hurt."

I could almost hear her calm down, "Is this the Daisy girl that Lorelai adopted?"

"Yes, my real name is Allegra, but some people call me Daisy, it's just a nickname that I have. Listen, you could reach Lorelai on her cell. Things were too hard for Rory at Yale, so she dropped out again."

Emily responded, "Well, I will call Rory to try and talk some sense into her, but I can assure you that Lorelai does not want me to call. I-I just needed to know if my daughter was still alive, and not hurt. Goodbye, Allegra, I suppose that I won't be talking to you for a while."

I could hear her voice crack, and suspected that she was about to cry. Was it possible that she actually cared about Mom? I replied, "Goodbye."

"Wait, one more thing. Lorelai isn't married or anything, right?"

"No, she is with Luke, but it's very shaky right now."

"That's too bad. I only wish that I had changed my beliefs in time, to have been able to let Lorelai know that I really do approve of Luke. He may not be fit for high-society, but I realize that they're meant to be." She hung up, and I stood there in shock. Somehow I had always pictured Emily Gilmore as the perfect ice queen, someone like Shira Huntzberger, or the foster mom that I'd stayed with for a little while. 

_Daisy_

_Man. You guys seem to be having the worst luck here. Well, guess what? I'm not too happy about it, but Luke and I are going to have some bonding time. So I'm flying into the Hartford airport, and, yes, I am even staying in the town of Stars Hollow for a night. Isn't that shocking. Then Luke and I are going on a camping trip in the woods somewhere. So I'll actually get to see you. I don't exactly want to venture in town, because, since your sister is the town princess, about everyone hates my guts. So, this will be my last email for awhile, but I can assure you that I will see you soon. Don't email back, I won't answer. I'm too busy packing anyway._

_Love,_

_Jess_

I was so excited to hear that. I couldn't wait to see him, he was like a brother to me. Every girl needs that older brother to lean on, right? So, I grudgingly drove to the fashion shop. I brought some homework actually, because if Jess came, I didn't want him to see me fail out of school.

When I got there, I saw Rory talking to this older guy. She didn't look to happy to see him. I ask her tentatively, cause we're still in a fight, "Rory? Who's this?"

She ignores me, and says, "Oh, yeah, Dad, Mom kind of went crazy and adopted her."

Oh, my gosh. Dad? I stare at them, "So this is Chris? I'm Allegra."

We all try to make small talk, until the fancy owner of the store comes up to us. When she asks who Chris is, Rory tells her that he's her dad, and that he was looking for Lorelai to talk out a few things. I felt like slapping Rory…didn't she remember that the store owner was really conservative, and that Lorelai was supposed to be her sister, NOT her mother, especially not with a young guy like Chris.


	7. From Wrong to Right?

Hey…thanks for reading my story….reviews appreciated…would like some constructive criticism

After Rory told the manager about Chris, time really seemed to freeze. I had heard from one of the snobby blond society girls that worked there that when her friend had been caught making out with her boyfriend, she was fired instantly. They weren't even in the store, she was out on her break. According to society girl, this was considered an awful offense-so unladylike. As I looked at the freaky old-fashioned manager, I thought that I wouldn't even mind being fired from this pretentious job anyway. That struck me as a selfish thought, because we really needed the money. Rory hadn't realized she'd said anything wrong-lately, Rory seemed not to notice anything or anyone that didn't have to do with herself, Logan, or Mom. I finished recording a sale into the computer and waited patiently for us to get fired.

The manager got out her cell, and called Mom, "Hello, Ms. Gilmore? Yes, someone here by the name of Christopher Hayden has just showed up looking for you. He claims that he is Rory's father, and that you are her mother. That's odd, because I was under the impression that you were Rory and Allegra's sister? Uh-huh. Well, as of now, you and Rory are fired. Allegra can stay because her only crime is knowing you two."

Rory looked at her, and said, "So it's MY fault now that my mom had me at sixteen. What kind of person are you, anyway? Well, even if you hadn't fired me, I would quit first. Come on, Allegra, you're not going to stay here, are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm only leaving here for Mom's sake, not yours. I'm not your sister, remember? I quit, I wouldn't have chosen to work here anyway. Maybe I'll get a job with Lane at the diner."

Rory left with Chris to go out to lunch. I was invited, but suddenly I realized we were all unemployed. And why would I want to go anywhere with Rory and her father who really hurt Mom?

I drove home, and Mom was in a bad mood, obviously. I thought she'd be cursing Chris for hours, but she decided that it really wasn't his fault. She said that working there wasn't exactly our cup of tea. We made out a plan for what we were going to do. I was supposed to just concentrate on school, while she and Rory would find something to do. The doorbell rang, and I anxiously ran to get it-was it Jess? If anyone could make me feel better, it was definitely him. Now I know it sounds like I have a huge crush on him. I don't, trust me. There's only one guy I ever really liked, and he moved to Massachusetts. It's just that Danes boys have a lasting effect on all Gilmore's no matter what. While Mom and Rory are tied to them, and can't live without them (yes, I still believe that living without Jess has changed her personality for the worse). For me, not seeing Jess feels like I've lost my brother forever. If Luke ever left us, there would be a vast emptiness inside me. I'm the sort of person who really doesn't show anything on the outside, but inside of me I'm craving for love that I never received the first fifteen years of my life.

Instead of Jess, it was Luke. He said gruffly, "I need my toolbox."

I led him inside as I tried to find it. Mom walked in, and froze at the sight of him. I really hated the way she dealt with her problems. She couldn't just talk things out with him.

I asked her, "Where's Bert?" 

She walked upstairs, and slowly handed it to him. He was about to walk out when she said softly, "I'm sorry, Luke. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I've just been really stressed out lately."

He moved towards her, "I know, and I want to help you. And Sandra is just my acquaintance. The only reason that I talk to her is to help out Liz."

She shook her head, "I would like to do this on my own. You've already given me enough as it is." 

I could tell that he wanted to keep pressing the issue, but he just leaned down, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and walked back to the diner.


	8. In this Mess

Hey…thanks for reading my story….reviews appreciated…would like some constructive criticism

I was bored out of my mind. Everything was so wrong about my life right now, and I felt that I really needed Jess to put it into place. Everyone around here was so depressed, and it was starting to get really annoying. Rory had been spending every night possible at Logan's place, and Mom was trying to make up for her lost quality time with Luke. However, I could tell the pain that she was in when she got up for work in the morning and realized that there was none. There was so much stuff going on in my life then that I really needed some time to relax and think.

I remembered my first impression of Mom. She was this beautiful, funny, smart woman that I immediately wanted to be around. The one reason that I let down my guard with her was that she had had a baby at 16, like my mother, but she kept Rory and raised her. Melissa, my so called birth mother, could care less about me. She was a high school dropout before she had me, but she already had a new boyfriend, and keeping me would make him jealous or something. Way to make me feel wanted. In contrast, Lorelai could've gone to any college she wanted to, and had a very successful life. Instead, she kept Rory, and it paid off, because she now lives in this fairy-tale like town. I feel so loved because she was willing to take me when no one else was, and if I was actually her birth child, she would've kept me.

When I first saw Rory, she was this smart, older girl who actually liked me. Yes, she had an annoying boyfriend, Dean (shudders), but I soon steered her in the right path when everyone's favorite bad boy came to town. Which reminded me, why isn't he here yet?

Now, everything's changed. Mom is severely depressed, and Rory has just thrown her life away to be with Logan. I know, if she marries him, all she has to do is attend DAR meetings. But I will not let that happen. Even though Rory's been a selfish person lately, I'm going to make sure Jess sweeps her off her feet, and that she remembers what a real man looks like.

I checked my email again, and found a surprise message from Melissa. Oh, great. What does she want now? Emailing me just reminds me that Lorelai is not my real mom, no matter how much I want her to be.

_Allegra,_

_Darling! I have amazing news! Your father has come back to town, and we spent a lot of time together. He wants to meet you, and is really sorry that he never did. I, however, am having a bit of a problem. See, when I saw your father I got a little excited, and might have accidentally started something romantic up again. The problem is, this fabulously rich man is hopelessly head-over-heels for me, and just think how much Chanel he could buy me!! So, he doesn't know about your father. Here's your father's number (453-232-4548). Call him!! Unfortunately, I know you live in a dump, and your father has no money. Maybe when things b/w me and Brett(rich guy) work out, I'll send you a check._

_Ciao, bella_

_Mom_

_Melissa,_

_Just so you know, I already have a father. And it's definitely not the high school jock who you were stupid enough to sleep with not just once, but twice now. And tell Brett to shove his money where the sun don't shine. Please stop contacting me. All the Chanel in the world couldn't possibly stop me from living with my REAL mom. _

_Allegra (sorry if the truth hurts, but I'm not a phony)_

You might think that I'm cold and heartless or something. Well, try having a mother who never cared about you, and only had you because she found out she was pregnant too late to have an abortion. Yes, the prospect of meeting my father is intriguing. But too much is a mess now in my life. I think that Lorelai would be so insulted if I tried to find him. Also, from what it sounds like, he can't be that smart. Who on earth would sleep with my mother? Ew.

I quickly forgot about my thoughts when the doorbell rang. Too late I realized that Rory was home, in her room, and closer to the door. Crap. She wasn't supposed to see him first. I ran downstairs, and it was him. He still was the same old Jess. Rory was sort of frozen at the door. I ran downstairs and jumped into his arms.

"Jess, I missed you so much!" I almost started crying, because if anyone could fix my life, it was my big brother.

"I know, babe, it's so awesome to see you. Let's get out of here."

Rory glared at us, "Oh, no. Don't tell me you're dating. That would be the icing on the cake."

I rolled my eyes, "Please. You know Jess can only date one Gilmore, and you know who that is. I've missed Jess. He's my big brother. Actually, Jess, I'd love to spend some time with you, but I think I'll let you catch up with Rory."

He wasn't even looking at me anymore. He only had his eyes on the beautiful, blue-eyed princess who needed major rescuing. And I was fine with that. I leaned up and kissed him on the forehead. "Let me know before you head of to the wilderness. I want to say goodbye."

I watched them leave, and I knew exactly where they were going. I smiled at the thought of their romantic bridge hideaway, and skipped off to Luke's. And I don't skip often, either.

"Mom! Guess who's here? Jess. Isn't that awesome?"

"What? I don't see how. He's just going to hurt Rory all over again. Luke, why didn't you tell me he was coming? Does he know about us?"

Luke reassured her as I had one of his salads (something that Mom and Rory had never tried).

I looked around the diner, and saw Kirk trying to sell Miss Patty and Babette something. Everything was at peace in Stars Hollow. For now.


	9. Argument

I watched with great interest as Kirk led Miss Patty outside to show her his merchandise. It was supposed to be some stupid thing that Taylor wasn't supposed to know about. Anyway, the important thing was what happened next.

Miss Patty ran into the diner, her eyes filled with that all too familiar glint that she knows something we don't, "Babette! You will never believe what I just saw! It's Jess, he's back, can you believe it? And trust me, his looks have improved. In fact he now reminds me of Ricardo, you know, the one I had an affair with in Spain? Well…"

Babette rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, of course I remember. Oh, my, will you look at that? It looks like they're fighting."

Mom put her head in her hands, "Come on, Daisy, let's just walk outside like we haven't noticed anything yet, and then I'll make up an excuse to get Rory out of there."

I sighed, "Mom, don't do that! Let Jess talk to her. I'm sure they have a lot to discuss. Let's just sit quietly out of sight, and if anything happens, you can swoop in and rescue her. Although, I think they should be alone."

So we quietly sat outside the diner, and could hear their discussion from far away. I know it's rude and all, but I couldn't help but listen.

Jess looked at her, "Come on, Rory, you know we belong together. I'll do anything-fly over to Stars Hollow during every break from Pomona. It'll be different this time, I'll treat you right and I'll love you and do a much better job than any Huntzberger could... I love you, Rory."

She shook her head, "I can't, Jess. It's not like you can stay in California forever and then just try and shake up my life. You don't understand, Logan's my life and he's all I've got left. I'm sorry, but we were never meant to be."

"How can you say that? How can you really know? Damn it, Rory, you're the only girl I've ever loved. Every other relationship I've had was because I couldn't have you."

Rory looked at him, "Jess, why did you come here? Did you think it would be any different? That we could make this work?"

He shook his head, "No. Luke and I are going on a camping trip. I rang the doorbell today to see Daisy. She sounded upset and I wanted to help her. But when you opened the door I forgot completely about her. Once I looked into those baby blues, I was lost."

"What do you mean, she sounded upset? Were you two in contact with each other?"

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, "Yes, but only because Daisy felt so alienated from everyone and needed someone to talk to. Why should that matter? I want you and only you, Rory."

"No! I told you when you left that I wanted you cut out of my life. You emailing Allegra is just not cool. I'm sorry, Jess, but I have a date with Logan tonight. Have a nice life, okay?"

"No, Rory, I will not just let you walk away from this. You know you want it." He looked around for a second, grabbed her, and started to kiss her passionately.

She pushed him away, and shouted, "Look, this is exactly what I meant! You always assume things. Well, maybe I don't want you. Maybe what I want is to be Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger."

"Oh, you do, do you? Well, fine. If you want to be unhappy forever, then that's your problem!"

He stalked back towards the diner, where Mom and I were standing with astonished looks on our faces. I finished my salad quietly while Mom rushed home to deal with Rory. Jess came in, and sat down next to me. I hugged him as he cried into my arms. Yes, Rory Gilmore is the only person who can break down his bad boy shell. Somehow he didn't care that the whole town was watching us. I led him upstairs.

He looked at me, "Daisy, this is the last time we're ever going to see each other. After the camping trip, I'm never coming back. How can I watch Rory destroy her life?"

I nodded, "I understand. And I realize that emailing you caused problems. But I don't think you understand me. I can't live without you."

He sighed, "Maybe, when I'm able to think of you without it causing pain, then I'll talk to you."

I nodded, and walked home silently. I knocked on Rory's door, "Hey, you. What happened out there with Jess? I thought you'd be happy to see him."

She glared at me, "Stop it, Allegra. Just because you have some major crush on him does not mean I have to too."

"I don't like Jess like that! In fact, my only dream is to be the maid of honor at your wedding. But I guess that's never going to happen."

I went downstairs, and saw that Mom had left. I started doing my homework. Suddenly the door opened. I looked up, and her eyes were filled with tears. Oh, no, not another drama. Isn't one each day enough?


	10. Fiasco

**Thanks for reading my story….reviews please…a little of the concepts are from season 7 except that Luke and Lorelai weren't engaged, just dating**

Mom took a deep breath, "I walked into the apartment because I couldn't find Luke anywhere and when I did he was sucking face with Liz's lawyer. I'm done with this, I could see it coming, and now I'm done with him, I can't live like this any longer. I can't stay here, I'll be back later. I have got to get away from this town!"

My heart almost stopped beating, "Mom, no, you have to relax and think things through, Are you sure it was Luke who initiated the kiss? Where are you going?"

"Look, Daisy, of course it was Luke who initiated it. I don't know where I'm going, but I'll get there somehow. I'll call you, tell Rory I left."

And with that she was gone. I couldn't seem to believe that Luke would do something as awful as that. I ran over to the diner, and found him sitting there, ruffling through bills without even looking at them.

"Luke, I know you didn't do anything wrong. Can I hear your side of the story before I can agree with my mom?"

He sighs, "Look, Allegra, just drop it please. Your mom hasn't been happy with anything I've done lately. I didn't do anything with Ms. Jacobs, she kind of thrust herself at me and then Lorelai walked in. You know that I would never…hey, where is she? Does she know you're here?"

"Um, she kind of just left in a storm without telling me she was going anywhere."

He grabbed his coat, "I have to go find her and apologize."

"Luke, I don't know where she is, what's the point of driving in the dark? Just talk to her tomorrow." Little did I know that tomorrow would be too late to fix anything.

That night, I fell into a restless sleep. When I woke up in the morning, I could hear Rory and Mom arguing. Well, that was a change. Lately, they've both been so depressed with their lives that they've automatically agreed on everything.

Rory shouts, "You can't just sleep with Dad! You have got to ask my permission before doing those things irrationally. We just started to have a good relationship, and now you're together, and you're going to ruin it. Dad's going to hurt you again. No, you can't do this."

"Rory, you don't understand what it feels like when the love of your life has just cheated on you!"

"Oh, yes I do, don't you remember Logan and the whole freakin' bridal party? In fact, now that I quit Yale, he's probably cheating on me again with some rich blond bimbo that Shira Huntzberger would most definitely approve of."

Lorelai retorted, "Well, I just needed someone to go to. Chris has always been there for me. Luke and I have been heading the wrong way for a while, and it's not like we were going to get engaged or married or anything. Just because you and Logan aren't working out, and because you still have some feelings for Jess doesn't mean that you can take it out on me!"

Rory stormed out of the house without a word, heading in Lane's direction.

I ran downstairs, "Did I hear right? Did you or did you not sleep with Chris?" 

"Not you too, can't you just support me and be happy with me for who I am?"

I look at her sadly, "Of course I can, I love you, Mom. It's just that couldn't you have worked things out with Luke before you just threw the relationship out the door?'

She sighed, "I don't think that I could have. We're really not meant to be."

At that exact moment, the doorbell rang.

I saw Luke, who looked like he hadn't slept a wink. "Lorelai, I didn't cheat on you. That awful lawyer just threw herself at me and I didn't know what to do, and Lorelai, yesterday I was going to ask you to marry me, and now you'll never say yes and I don't know what to do with myself. I love you, Lorelai, and I would never hurt you. Will you marry me?"

Lorelai almost stumbled at the door in surprise. I could tell that in her heart, she was dying to say yes. But all she did was say, "Luke…I slept with Chris." Then she walked back inside and sank down on the couch and started to cry. I heard a car door slam and Luke was off. I had really hoped that they would get married and everyone would live happily ever after. You know, when I first came to Stars Hollow, I thought it was a fairy tale town. Well, someone's definitely cast an evil spell over us because everything's gone wrong.

About an hour later, I heard a pebble tapping at my window. I opened it.

It was Jess, "Hey, Daisy, we're leaving on the camping trip now. I'll email you if I feel up to it. I've decided to move on. I'll just do what I did when Rory was with Dean-go out with people like Shane, but smarter, and someone that I can connect to."

"Bye Jess. And don't lose hope. You two are meant to be somehow."

"I don't know. After this morning, and last night, I've come to a conclusion that Danes just aren't meant to be with Gilmores."


	11. Torn Apart

Hey…thanks for reading…read and review please!!

I'm living in a life of death and despair and there's no one there to console me, and I'm living in a world with loneliness…and what's a girl to do?

Well, that's my crappy attempt at songwriting and poem making and whatever in the world you want to call it. The truth is, I've hit rock bottom. It's partially my fault. When I realized that Lorelai Gilmore loved me, I became attached. Well, now I know that when you jump off a cliff you can't expect someone to catch you.

Rory and Logan had a fight, so she came home, apologized to Mom, and they've been pigging out on junk food and crying the whole time. Well, part of the time. Mom's been talking to Chris every second that she's not trying to help Rory. It's too hard to process all at once!

Mom yelled up the stairs, "Daisy, hon, I have some great news! Hurry, come down!"

I ran down as fast as I could, "What? What? Are you and Luke back together?

Rory gave me a disgusted look, "She never learns, does she?"

Mom rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm not back with Luke, silly. We're selling the Crap Shack, and moving in with Chris. He has a huge house, and Gigi decided she wants to move in with Shelly, which is all good, because Chris can really concentrate on being a good father to Rory!"

I opened my mouth in shock, "Mom, you just broke up with Luke a week ago, and now we're moving in with someone who you're not even dating?"

"Should it matter if Chris and I are dating? We'll sleep in separate bedrooms and all. I just need to get out of Stars Hollow. I hate this town more than I hate the Gilmore estate."

"Mom, you love Stars Hollow. And you have Sookie, and Jackson, and Kirk. If you leave, won't you miss Kirk? You get used to his quirky ways, and what about Al's Pancake World, and Gypsy and Andrew and Taylor and Miss Patty and Babette? How can you even think of making me leave a world so loving?"

Her blue eyes darkened, "Daisy, this is not your decision. I say that I can't handle this town, then that's what we're going to do. Move out! Pack your stuff, I'm selling the house to Kirk and Lulu."

I softened my voice, "Poor Mom. I guess I didn't realize how much pain you're in. But we can't run away from our problems."

"Look, I'm not running away, I'm doing something I should've done awhile ago. All of this dating isn't good for Rory. I should be with her father, and that's it."

I started screaming, "Can you think about someone other than yourself for a second? Well, maybe I don't want to live with you anymore! Maybe I'll just call up my father, and move in with him!"

This was too much! They can't just run away from their lives! I walked past Mom and Rory's stunned faces as I went upstairs. I checked Melissa's last email, and dialed the number she gave me.

A women answered breathlessly, "Hello?"

I replied nervously, "Hi, can I talk to David Fuller, please?"

She tittered, "Um, I don't know who you are, but Davey's kinda busy right now, if you know what I mean."

Oh yes, did I know what she meant. I hung up. How stupid am I that I thought my father would want me? I stormed downstairs, grabbed my keys, and started driving. The pouring rain symbolized my feelings exactly. I drove aimlessly, with no idea where I was going or what I was doing. I looked up in surprise as I got to my destination. Why was I here, of all places?


	12. What I Was Missing All Along

Hey…thanks for reading….review please!!!!

I looked up at the huge mansion looming above my head. Somehow, by osmosis or something, I had driven aimlessly…into the clutches of the elder Gilmores. I had two choices. I could either go back home and do what Mom wanted me to-or I could at least have a nice shelter here until I made up my mind. Even though Mom had warned me countless times, and I knew they were evil, I was still intrigued.

I tried to appear strong as I marched up to the door and rang it. No one answered. Then I heard, "Gina! Olivia! Oh, Richard, what in the world is that incompetent maid's name? She forgot to get the door again! The second I see her, she's fired!"

Emily opened the door, and her mouth fell open as she saw me. I knew that I looked awfully disheveled and upset.

"Well, well, it's Allegra, isn't it? Well, don't just stand there in the pouring rain, come in. Richard, it's Lorelai's adopted child, Allegra, remember? Well, tell us what you want." 

I looked up fearfully at Richard, the tall giant who stood before me. I had never even said a word to him before, and suddenly I couldn't even look at him. I directed my gaze towards Emily, "Um, if you don't mind, I really would like to speak to Emily alone."

Richard shook his head, "Not a chance. My wife's been hurt enough in the past few years, and I will not let that happen again."

I replied, "I won't hurt her, I just need to talk to her alone!"

Emily sighed, "Richard. Please. I'm a grown woman, I think I can handle myself! Very well, Allegra, we'll go upstairs and talk in the guest room."

Without thinking, I blurted out, "Can I see Mom's room?"

Emily frowned, "Mom? You call Lorelai Mom?"

"Well, yeah, she legally is my mother now."

"If that makes you happy, then-then we'll talk in Lorelai's old room."

So we walked upstairs. I finally let myself think to the past events, and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. We sat down on Lorelai's bed.

Emily looked at me, "I know why you're here, young lady. You're pregnant, and you're too scared to tell your mother, and now you've run away. You're exactly like Lorelai, you know, exactly!"

"Well, you're exactly what Mom told me you were, judgmental and calculating. Well, I'm not pregnant, and now I feel really stupid for coming here."

Emily looked taken aback, and then she said quietly, "Lorelai told you that, that I was judgmental, and…"

I immediately felt bad, "I shouldn't have said anything about it. I guess I'll go home now."

"No. You came here to talk to me, it's obviously important, so tell me what's going on."

"Ok. Rory dropped out of school and has no job. Mom has no job, broke up with Luke, got together with Chris, and now wants to move us out of Stars Hollow because she can't deal with seeing Luke anymore. None of them even care about my feelings. And I really don't know why I'm telling you this…but I can't handle their drama anymore. I have to live my own life. And I just…I need someone to love me, and take care of me. At least for one night."

Emily looked like she didn't know what to do for a moment, and then hesitantly hugged me. She said, "Allegra, you seem to be the lone voice of reason in that household. But why me? Why did you come to me?"

I had started crying by then, and I choked out, "Somehow I always knew you had to be a good person. Why in the world would Lorelai ever run away from you?""

"That's the same thing as asking why she would leave the love of her life. I was too harsh, then, I realize that, but I only wanted to do the right thing for Lorelai. Every move I make, every time I try and contact Rory, it's because I need Lorelai. I thought Rory could replace her, but she can't. Besides Richard, Lorelai is the part of me that I can't live without. I've been nothing for the past two years, the same as I was when Lorelai ran away at seventeen. And I have no idea why I'm telling you all this now when I hardly know you."

I looked at her in amazement, "It seems as if we have a lot to get off our chests. Well, I'll give you my story. My mother never wanted me. She threw me from foster home to foster home. I was a trouble child. I never opened up to anyone, I was too scared too. When I met Lorelai, everything fell into place. I was loved for the first time in my life. I let myself go way, down deep into her world. But, lately, she's cared nothing for me, and her life is all about herself. I don't want to be selfish, but I need someone to want me!"

"And I need a daughter."

I smiled weakly, "Well, I certainly can't replace Lorelai, but I can be here for a night."

"And I'll be here for you too."

I looked up in realization, "I've barely spoken to you, but already I feel as if I've known you forever."

Soon after, Emily went downstairs to tell Richard that everything was alright, and that she would be sleeping in Lorelai's room tonight. After everything that I'd heard about this cold, calculating woman, nothing could be farther from the truth. We were just both in need of someone that loved us.


	13. A Type of Reconciliation

Hey…thanks for reading…review please!!! 

I woke up, and for a moment I was completely at ease with the world. I sat up, and didn't know where I was. As I looked around Mom's room, which was exactly the same as she had left it so long ago, last night's events slowly came back to me. Suddenly, I felt really embarrassed. I had cried and poured my heart out to a complete stranger for a completely stupid reason. Going back and thinking about what happened, Mom screwed up, Rory screwed up, almost everyone did something wrong, but I didn't. All I did was sit and watch everyone's lives fall apart, and it affects me somehow. I don't understand that. Emily Gilmore must really think I'm crazy.

Right as I thought of her, she walked in, "Good morning! Are you feeling any better today?"

I smiled at her, "Yes, in fact I am. I just wanted to thank you for listening to me ramble. I didn't exactly make any sense of anything last night."

Emily replied, "You made perfect sense to me. I was rambling, actually." We smiled sheepishly for a moment, and then she continued, "Listen, Allegra, I'm going to have to call your mother."

"What for? She doesn't care."

Emily crossed her arms, "Of course she cares. She adopted you, didn't she?"

I sighed, "You can call her if you feel that you have to. But I don't see why it's necessary."

"Allegra! You have no idea what it feels like to lose a daughter. There's no way I can let

you stay here and not tell your mother."

So she called Lorelai. I waited tensely for 40 minutes.

She arrived, looking extremely tired. She looked me up and down, and then started to scream, "Daisy! How could you just leave without telling me? And why would you go here? You've barely even talked to them before. Do you know what you've put me through?"

Emily interjected, "Please. The girl was barely gone 5 hours. Try months not knowing where your daughter is, and then years without speaking to her."

Mom turned around to glare at her, "You can't let this go, can you? Well, I didn't come here to talk to you; I came to talk to Daisy. So, why in the world did you come here?"

I answered her, "Well, I was so upset that I didn't know where I was going, and when I finally stopped the car, I was here. And Emily was nice and loving to me. She helped me feel better. The past few weeks, living with you has made me feel worse. Deciding to let you into my life was a big step for me. I went to the diner that first day, and I saw you and Luke joking and flirting, and it was so funny, and it made me feel at home. Well, I don't feel at home anymore."

She bit her lip, "Daisy! You couldn't expect Luke and me to stay together forever. Chris is the father of my child. Luke cheated on me. What other choice do I really have? I'm sorry you're not good with change, but you're just going to have to adapt."

Emily interrupted again, "That's not true, Lorelai. If I were her, I would expect you and Luke to stay together forever. It's obvious you're meant to be. You have two children, and you need to be in a stable relationship. I can see you're not in love with Chris, so Luke's the obvious choice."

Mom looked amazed, "You-you want Luke and I together?"

"I've learned to accept the two of you."

She was very taken aback, "Wow. Well, that's a change. Daisy, none of this should matter. I promise things will be better soon. I realize that moving away from Stars Hollow was a rash decision. We'll stay, but you haven't been through one of our major breakups. We will have basically no food, and this time, no money."

"But that's the thing! Luke's in love with you, he was going to ask you to marry him, that stupid lawyer thrust herself at him, it wasn't him! Are you just scared of commitment? Whenever something's going good, somehow you two end up breaking up."

"If talking to Luke makes you come home, then I'll talk to Luke. You have no idea how much I love you , Daisy, how much I need you."

"Fine. I'll come home if we can go straight to the diner afterwards."

During this whole exchange, I hadn't noticed Emily's face. She was trying to control herself, but it didn't work. She finally exploded, "So that's it, then? I tell you that I approve of Luke. I take your daughter in, and comfort her when you aren't able to. I've been trying to reach you countless times over the past two years. And all you do is still ignore me. Do you know what that does to me? I love you Lorelai. I haven't said this for a very long time because I've been scared of what you were going to say. Well, I'm not scared anymore. You are my only daughter, and I deserve to have a relationship with you."

Mom replied, "Of course I love you, Mom. How can you be unsure of that? It's just that we have too many differences."

"No. It's not differences. Both of us made mistakes, and now I'm going to forget all of yours. I want to have a relationship with my daughter! I also can't stand how you are poorer than anything, and still are too stubborn to come to me for help. I demand to pay for Rory's tuition and for Allegra's when she goes to college."

Mom looked at her mother for a minute, "Fine. I'm only accepting because soon we'll be eating in soup kitchens. I suppose that means we'll have to go to Friday night dinners again?"

Emily looked hurt, "No. I'm not going to force you to see me, or talk to me. I just want to know what's going on in your life, and I never want to see you living in a shed again, so that's why I'm giving you money."

Before I realized what I was doing, I started talking, "No! You mean I just met this incredible woman and now I'm never going to get to see her again?"

Mom sighed, "Oh, my gosh! It's déjà vu all over again. And I have a feeling that with us the argument will be so much worse!"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I asked my parents for money, they wanted to get to know Rory. And she became so attached to them-especially Dad and his books. I couldn't believe it, and I was kind of freaked out, and we got into this crazy argument about whose boobs were bigger. I kept saying hers were and that she was stretching out my sweater. We didn't talk for a whole day!"

I rolled my eyes, "You can't blame Rory and me for being attached to Emily, she's a carbon copy of you, just more well-mannered and a lover of society and DAR functions."

Emily and Mom said at the same time, "You think we're alike?" They looked at each other awkwardly, and then turned back to me.

"Well, of course. Doesn't that prove it? You're both too stubborn to even talk to each other. Mom, I want to go to Friday night dinners."

Emily smiled at me, "We'd love to have you here, Allegra, on one condition only."

"What's that?"

"That you call me Grandma "

And suddenly I didn't feel so alone in the world anymore. I had a mother and a grandmother to talk to. And even though things were far from perfect, I could see a new part of my life unfolding. And I knew that it would be a better life.


	14. Friday Night Dinner

Hey…thanks for reading my story….PLEASE REVIEW…IM DYING HERE…thanks to the few ppl that reviewed but I would like some more!

I finished putting on my mascara, and scrutinized myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe what I was wearing, or what I was doing. If my old foster parents had seen me now, maybe they would've wanted me. However, it seemed to have the opposite effect on Mom.

She walked out of her room, and burst out laughing, "Daisy! You look like one of those cute little cotillion girls that my mother always wanted me to be. Just to let you know, most people like Emily Gilmore on a first impression, but she turns evil on you! Trust me, when you get a boyfriend, it'll remind her of me. Anytime you say something a little disrespectful, or sarcastic, or just funny in general, it'll remind her of me. And being reminded of me is a bad thing!"

"Why should that be so bad? Mom, remember that night when we talked? She really seemed to miss you. Why don't you come with me?"

Mom looked me straight in the eye, "Daisy, listen to me. This happened with Rory. I've gone to enough Friday Night Dinners for a lifetime. She's going to either pretend that you're Rory or that you're me, because now she doesn't have either of us."

"That makes no sense. How would you feel if I just picked up and left, but this time for good?"

"I'm not going to argue with you, Daisy. I'll let you find out for yourself." 

I asked her, "Mom, Chris isn't going to call. Please come with me this time. You think going over there is throwing me to the sharks? Well, how can you let your daughter be thrown to the sharks by herself?" I pouted prettily, and widened my eyes.

She started laughing, "Oh, no, you've picked up on the Gilmore wiles! Now no one can refuse you…well except me!"

"Please, Mom, don't you miss Grandma too? You guys didn't even argue that much last time."

She groaned, "Fine, only this once, and that's only because you're my favorite daughter named Daisy."

"I'm your only daughter named Daisy."

Mom laughed, "Didn't I tell you? I got pregnant at thirteen, too, and I named her Daisy! But I never liked her much, which is why I like you way better. Cause she was way too perky for her own good, and the name Daisy actually fit her, but with you, it doesn't fit so that makes it funny and that's why I love you so much."

I rolled my eyes, "Get in the car."

When we got there, Mom whispered, "Okay, this is what we do. We stand here for awhile debating whether or not to ring the bell, and then…"

I reached over her and rang the bell. She pouted, "No fair! Rory's way more fun than you are!"

The maid answered the door, and we gave her our coats. Mom checked her phone for the fortieth time since we'd left the house. Even though she agreed to get out of her depression, she still was seeing Chris. He was nice and all, but he wasn't Luke.

I walked in, and immediately gave Grandma a hug. It was weird, but I felt so comfortable around her. Mom stood there awkwardly, and Grandma started, "Well, Lorelai, this is a surprise."

She answered softly, "I, um, didn't want Daisy to drive by herself in the bad weather."

Grandma replied lightly, "Well, now, wasn't that sweet of you. Richard, aren't you going to say hi to Allegra?"

Richard said, "Oh, is that her name? I thought it was Daisy."

Grandma rolled her eyes, "Now, don't be ridiculous, that's only Lorelai's absurd nickname for her. Her proper name is Allegra."

"Well, hello, Allegra, I don't believe we've been properly introduced before. I'm Richard."

I smiled at him nervously, "Hi. It's really nice to be able to meet you."

Mom teased, "Aw, you sound so polite, it's already rubbing off on you. Soon you'll be the perfect candidate for the DAR."

Grandma snapped back, "Is there a problem with her being polite?"

Mom replied, "It's just that I know Daisy. She and Rory are extremely different from each other. Rory can mold into being polite, but Daisy's too edgy for that. She'd rather sit in her room and listen to punk music and die her hair bright green."

I giggled, "That was what I used to be when I was all depressed three years ago. Now? Now I'm open to anything."

Mom said, "That's not good. I liked the old Daisy."

"Please, you know I've barely changed."

Grandma pursed her lips, "Are you saying that you'd rather Allegra become a vulgar, commonplace high school dropout?."

I thought at that for a second, and then said softly, "Just so you know, I'm not actually super intelligent, like Mom and Rory are. My mother dropped out of high school, and is currently working at a department store. My father was a high school jock who probably works at a bar or at McDonald's. To tell you the truth, I was really surprised that you accepted me."

Grandma reached over and patted my hand, "I can see that Lorelai's been telling you stories. Well, I've come to realize that you can't help who you were born to, and you seem like a lovely person, Allegra."

Mom actually smiled genuinely in surprise, and then said sarcastically, "That was so nice of you, I didn't realize that you could be so accepting of the lower class and those who get pregnant at sixteen."

Grandma's face hardened, "Listen, Lorelai, I've told you over and over again that I'm trying to change. I'm trying to accept that you are who you are, but you won't let me in. So now I have Allegra, and she's amazing. But you're going to try to take me away from her like you took away Rory, and like you took away yourself."

"Mom, I'm glad that you can get along with Daisy. But I'm sorry, I can't forgive you for trying to control my life. Don't you understand why I can't come back here? I'm not an argumentative person, I don't like fighting all the time but that's all that everything ever ended with whenever I was here. Wasn't it so much more peaceful for you without me? You could just sit there and do whatever you do all day and not worry about the arguing." 

I saw tears form in Grandma's eyes, and then she managed an, "Excuse me, Richard, Allegra." She walked out briskly, and my heart went out to her.

Richard then stood up, and said, "I hope you're happy, Lorelai. You have to keep hurting your mother over and over again. Well, before I've respected your beliefs but now I just can't anymore. First, you move out and take away Rory. That changed your mother forever. Then you come back into our lives, and give us Rory, which made both of us happier than ever. But through those times, I could see it in her eyes. You never let us into your life. You got engaged to Max, and didn't bother to tell us. You would get together with plenty of new guys, and didn't tell us. Well, your mother can't stand living without knowing what you're doing. She loves you, can't you see that she always has, and that without you I'm the only one still living. Well, what if something happens to me? Then she'll have absolutely no one. Is that really what you want?" He sat back down, and continued eating like he had merely been commenting on the weather.

Lorelai looks mad, upset, and confused all at the same time. Then she rushes out of the room.

I smile at my grandfather, "Well, I guess it's just you and me."


	15. Eavesdropping and More Bonding

**Thanks for reading…review please!! I'm changing just one thing…Rory dropped out of Yale her freshman year the first time, and it wasn't as long as it really was in the show -that's when she and Lorelai didn't talk in the 6****th**** season-that makes everything fall into place b/c Lorelai had to be mad at her parents before their separation…this is her second time dropping out of Yale now-if your confused just message me and ill explain**

Richard sighed, "So, this is your first Friday night dinner, and it probably will be the same every time. Your mother and grandmother are going to get into a fight, and then we just sit here. Rory and I used to read the paper, and try not to listen in on what's going on if possible."

I said, "So this happens every time? This needs to change. I'm sure that they can get along somehow."

He was about to respond when the yelling started. I tried to not pay attention, but they were loud. Here's what I heard.

Grandma yelled, "Well, Lorelai, you think that you can insult me at my own dinner table and then be forgiven for it? Well, I'm trying to rebuild our relationship, but it's obviously not something you've invested your time in. Well, fine. I'll just have to be satisfied with Allegra."

Lorelai interjected, "Why is it that you need to have any of us? Can't you live without having to know every little thing about our lives?"

"I don't want to know everything about your life, I want to know the important things. And I know this sounds ridiculous, and it's a complete change from what I'm used to, but Chris isn't good for you. I can see that Luke and you are meant to be, and you need to do something about it."

"That's exactly why I'm still with Chris-the fact that you want me to get together with Luke is really scaring me. You know, it's weird. One day, I didn't even know who I was. I didn't know if I made decisions based on me, or based on what you didn't like! That's how bad it got, that's why I needed to distance myself from you for awhile. I'm glad that I'm talking to you now, but it's hard! I can't deal with this right now."

Grandma replied, "You-you did things because I didn't want you to do them? Lorelai, that's just ridiculous. I'm not trying to control your life, I only want what's best for you."

"Maybe that's the problem-you don't know what's best for me."

"And I've realized that. Now I'm doing one last thing, asking you to get back together to Luke. It's really unfair to Rory and Allegra for you to keep on switching what guy you want to be with."

Mom took a deep breath, "I can't even control my relationships, Mom, please don't try to control them for me! Chris and I, we're at a good place in our lives now. He's so much more mature than he ever was, and he's completely and totally in love with me. He shares everything about Gigi and his life with me. He doesn't keep me out of his life, or cheat on me, or make me think so much about what I need to do to keep the relationship going."

Grandma said, "Good relationships need working on. You can't be with Chris because it's easy. You say he loves you. Fine. I believe that. Well, do you love him? That's the only thing I care about. Listen, I love your father, and I'd do anything I could to work any problems we had out. I needed him so much that I stole him from Pennilyn Lott, who he was going to marry. You need Luke like that, I can tell. So did you talk to him yet? I recall you promising your daughter you would."

Mom replied, "How could I? He's on a camping trip with his nephew. And if you loved Dad so much that you would climb mountains to get to him, then why did you separate?"

Grandma's voice hardened, "That has nothing to do with you and Luke. Will you please stop trying to change the subject on me? Chris is the easy way out, and I realize that now. Well, I'm sorry, Lorelai, but love is hard. It takes working at, and fighting, and yes, even separating. But that only proved how much I missed your father. You will always have problems with Luke, but that only creates the challenge in life and love. Can't we just sit and have a rational discussion? I can help you, Lorelai, I am your mother. I know you're upset, and I just want to be here for you."

After that, their voices dimmed, and we couldn't hear them anymore. I looked at Richard, and he looked a little upset. I ventured, "Does them talking about the separation hurt you?" 

He looked up at me in surprise, "It did, at first, but then my wife smoothed things over so quickly, and defended us, so I'm fine now."

I tried again, "I remember when that happened. I had been living with Mom for awhile, and I remember how hurt she was when it happened, and how she didn't even bother to hide the fact. Yes, she was still extremely mad at you, but she needed to help you and Grandma when you were hurt. When you got back together, Rory and I were invited to your renewing of your vows. Rory was busy, and still mad at you, and I never really knew you, so I didn't go. But now I wish that I had, because I could have changed that night. I could've met you. I could've stopped Lorelai from coming home, madder than she'd ever been. And I never even found out what happened!"

Richard patted my arm, "Don't live in the past, it won't help you move on with life. Emily invited Chris to the ceremony, and he got drunk, and "accidentally" spilled to Luke how close he and Lorelai had gotten, and how Emily had told him that they were meant to be together. I never heard from her after that."

I sighed, "So that's why they broke up! Well, they got back together and they were pretty good until the past few weeks. They broke up when Rory dropped out of Yale, and then again when Mom thought he cheated on her. So why was Mom mad at you in the first place?"

"When Rory dropped out of Yale the first time, we helped her out. We let her stay with us. But didn't you know that already?"

"Mom never told me she dropped out until everything was fixed again. She didn't want the news to bother me, I guess. I was kind of preoccupied then, my boyfriend and I had just broken up."

Richard looked at me, "That's okay, I wouldn't have expected you to come to our ceremony or pay too much attention to what Rory is up to. She has changed so much lately, and doesn't care for the important things in life anymore. If you get a chance to talk to her, I would like to see her again. Maybe we could talk things out. I'm glad that my daughter is here, I'm glad that you're here, but now I want Rory to be here. Then everything would be alright."

I smiled at him, "I think that I could manage that."

He nodded, "Great. By the way, what colleges have you looked at? I know you wouldn't like going to Yale, or anything, but I have a few contacts at the University of Connecticut, and I could try to do something to help you get in. We'd have to work on your SAT scores, and everything, but I'd like to help you get into a respectable college."

I replied, "Maybe. I'd have to think about it. I'm not exactly sure what I want to do with my life."

"That's fine, but you don't have much time."

Mom and Grandma each walked in, both of them with a secret little smile on their faces. It looked like they'd finally been able to work some of their issues out. However, there were still so many problems with everyone's life that it was too early to be happy.


	16. Diner Dialogue

**Thanks for reading!! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

I smiled at Mom as we pulled onto the highway, "So, did someone enjoy themselves?"

She said, "It wasn't superbly awful, and it wasn't fun either. Could you hear our argument?"

"Basically, yes, but we couldn't hear you for about 10 minutes, so it sounded like you worked something out."

Mom smiled, "Not exactly working out, more like testing our boundaries. To see what we can say to each other, how far we can go without arguing. And it seems to have been pretty far tonight. I still don't feel comfortable with her at all. She's still evil and controlling, but she is my mother, and I shouldn't have stayed out of her life. Hon, I'm going to have to come to Friday night dinners with you now. I promised her that."

I clapped my hands, "That sounds great! What about money, though? Are they going to help us out?"

"Oh, yeah. Tom's working extra hard on the inn and everything should be ready in six months. I'm going to help Dad out with his insurance, and my mom's going to use Sookie for every single DAR event. I'm going to be Sookie's manager/waitress/catering helper, so that will bring in extra money. Everything's going to be okay."

I smiled, "I'm really glad, Mom. So now you can move on with your life and be happy?"

Before she could answer, we drove past the diner. The lights were on, and the truck was back. I burst out, "Mom? Can I please go say goodbye to Jess? He's going away to California and never coming back and I need to see him one last time!"

She looked at me sidelong, "If you promise that this is the last time. Doing this really hurts Rory."

I rolled my eyes, "Please. She doesn't care about how I feel, so why should I care about her feelings?"

I didn't wait for her answer, and hopped out of the car. I opened the diner door, and Luke looked up, startled. He said, "Oh. It's you."

"Yep, it's me, were you expecting someone else?" I knew that he thought that I had been Mom, though. She would always walk in when the diner was closed, even when they were just friends.

He looked at me, "What are you doing here, Allegra? I don't think this is a good idea."

I retorted, "FYI, I came here to see Jess, not you. Also, I was so depressed when you weren't here that I actually went to see Emily and Richard Gilmore and ask for their help. And you know what? They're not bad people. They're actually very nice, and caring, and loving." 

Luke replied, "That's good that you have grandparents now. Jess is upstairs if you wanted to see him."

I ran upstairs, "Jess! Hey, how was your camping trip?"

He sighed, "I thought I told you not to bother me anymore."

I smiled cutely, "So? I'm a Gilmore. And we have different rules, which means we don't have to follow the stupid rules of little Mariano boys."

Jess said, "Amazing. You now talk like Lorelai, too."

"Well, I am adopted, so I do have to try and fit in. So, did you have major bonding time?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, we talked some things out a bit. We both agreed on one thing."

"What's that?"

"That all Gilmores are evil species, and that seeing any of you is bad for our health. That includes you."

"Sorry. I'm still not leaving. Um, Jess, do you think you could help me study? Tonight, my grandfather told me that he could get me into UConn if I studied a bit harder and did well. I need to apply, but I think that I really want to do this."

Jess broke into a wide smile, "Yes, Daisy, that's awesome! I was really scared that you would turn into me, and drop out. UConn, that's great."

So we started studying, until Luke came upstairs, and told me that I should go home. He walked downstairs with me so he could lock up. I asked him, "Look, Luke, you and Mom are never going to get back together if you're both so stubborn! She's so in love with you that she's too scared of the relationship."

He replied sarcastically, "Really. Then how come Kirk told me that Chris has been there everyday since I've been gone?"

"Because she doesn't believe you'll ever love her again. You just have to get her to realize that you're still here. You are still here, right?"

"I just want her to be happy, and if that includes being with Chris, then that's all I care about."

"She's not happy. She's extremely depressed, and I hate living with depressed people. It reminds me of what I used to be when I was thirteen, and how I thought no one loved me. Listen, Luke, just talk to her. I can tell you guys have issues to work out, but why can't you just go and talk to her?"

"Because I can't. She doesn't want me, and that's that. Now I need to get some sleep. Goodnight, Allegra."


	17. Waking Up

**Thanks for reading…reviews are always appreciated.**

I was just finishing my homework (yes, I actually did homework at home for once! It's that good old Jess influence!), when Rory burst into my room. She was crying, and she just kind of sunk onto my bed.

I was still majorly annoyed with her, but I asked her anyway, "Rory? What happened?"

She whispered, "It's Logan. I, I broke up with him. I'm so stupid. I should just call him or something and make up.

Inside I was going, yes! She finally broke up with that arrogant jerk. But then I saw the pain in her eyes, and I said, "Ror? Did he cheat on you?"

She bursted out, "Of course not! Logan would never cheat on me! Logan loves me. Today, he said, I love you, Ace. And normally I'll reply, I love you Logan back. Because I really believed that I loved him. It's just that today is different. He's already talking about plans for the summer. It's November and he's talking about the summer! He wants me to live in Martha's Vineyard with him, and then possibly get married! Married! I'm in my early twenties, I don't want to commit to just one person! So, I told him, very calmly, that we were over. I said, yes, Logan, I do love you, but when I look into the future, can I see me living with you and having kids? And the answer is no. It's like I woke up from some dream I've been living in for two years."

I looked at her, "That's really good that you realized that now, Rory. It's better to do this now then get divorced later. When did you figure all of this out?"

She looked really embarrassed, "Ok! I admit it! It was last week, when Jess came. I really wanted to say yes to him, just be with him. But for the millionth time in my life, I couldn't do it. The weird thing is that I can look ahead to the future and see myself with Jess."

I was so happy, "I know that you two are so meant to be! He's leaving for Pomona in a few days. You need to talk to him."

"I don't see how it would work, though! And I'm not even close to over Logan yet. I was just crying a second ago."

I sighed, "I know. How about you go and talk to Jess, and ask him to wait for you for a few months. Then you can go to California, visit him, and start a long distance relationship."

Rory smiled, "I love that idea! But what if he won't take me back. I've hurt him so much."

"Just take a chance at life. Jess is better for you, you're going to have to work harder at this relationship, but don't worry about it. Just go and talk to him. And then, after that, you're coming with me to Hartford."

"Why?"

I smirked, "Because you are going to repair your relationship with Grandma and Grandpa (yes I call him that now). Also, I need his help turning in my application to UConn."

She mulled it over in her head, "Well, yes, I guess while I'm going through some major life changes I might as well repair my relationship with the Gilmores."

Rory thanked me with a quick hug, and walked out of my room. I just really hoped that she would go back to the sweet girl she used to be, pre-Logan, pre-high-society. An hour later, my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Daisy, it's Jess."

"Hey, Jess, what's up?"

"I'm not sure what I should do. Rory came back, but I don't know if I should take her in again. I mean, she did say that we didn't have to be in a relationship, but I don't want to have to go through all of this again."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Jess. She's finally ready. You've been ready. Now's the time. And you guys don't have to worry about anything until she's had some time to get over Logan."

I could almost hear his relief over the phone, "So you're okay with this, then? I guess we'll take it and see how it goes. Thanks, Daisy."

"Hey, Jess? Why did you ask me?"

"Because you're my best friend."

"Awww, that's so sweet, it's finally the Jess gone softie!" I heard a click on the phone, and realized that he had just hung up on me.

I skipped down the stairs because I was so excited that they were going to work things out. I saw Mom, looking all dressed up, and getting ready.

"Hey, Mom, did you hear that Rory and Logan broke up? And that she and Jess might get together?"

She froze, her mascara wand dropping out of her hands, "What?"

"She didn't tell you? Today she realized that she doesn't really love Logan anymore. And that her feelings for Jess never really went away."

"I can't believe this. I mean, she was so happy with Logan yesterday, and Jess, he's not good for her."

I looked Mom straight in the eye, "You know that they're meant to be! Besides, they're not even in a relationship. They probably won't be until they both get out of college. What are you all dressed up for?"

"Oh, Chris is taking me to some movie or something."

"Why? Are you guys still dating?"

"Yeah, we kind of are. It's more casual than a real relationship, but it's good."

In my head, I was screaming, no it's not. Chris might love you, but you don't love him. And then I realized that Chris is just like Logan. Rory had enough sense to drop him, and now Mom needed to realize exactly who she loved.


	18. United Again

**Thanks to everyone who is reading…is there anyone reading?? If you are, please review!! **

I had been waiting all week for this. I finished getting dressed, and looked at my boring, straight hair that I normally threw up into a messy ponytail. But tonight I felt like looking pretty. I slowly curled my hair. I remembered when my last foster mother had forced me to do that every day, and that's why I hated it. But it was Friday night again, and I had a feeling that Grandma would love my hair curled, and actually looking nice for once.

I heard a groan from downstairs, "Daisy, I hate you. Why did you have to call my parents and make me go through this torture again? I mean, today I had to watch Tom rebuild the inn with Michel and Sookie arguing about where they wanted every little piece to go. And then my mother put me in contact with someone else who we were going to cater for another DAR function. It had to have been the snobbiest person in the world, I mean, levels above my mother's snobbiness!!! There was a cute Puerto Rican woman who was really interested in the DAR, and was wondering if she could join. And get this-Daughters of the American Revolution is only for white people who supposedly had ancestors in the Revolution. I mean, this lady really told this sweet young woman that she wasn't allowed to join because she was Puerto Rican. It was awful, and now you're making me go to Friday Night Dinner. I swear, you don't care about me one bit. Are you even listening to me? Daisy?"

I grabbed my purse, quickly walked down the stairs, pushed her out the door, and then replied as she started driving, "Mom, you know this is a special night. Rory is going to be there! She's going to surprise Grandpa. Isn't that awesome?!!"

"Um, no. If they become all close again, I'll have no allies! It'll be you and Rory and the Gilmore lovers all against me!"

I shook my head at her, and then her phone rang. She answered it, "Hi Chris…uh huh…yeah, Friday night dinner but then we can hang out….what?...Sherry's back?...oh…she's staying with you?...is that really a good idea…well I certainly don't think so….you know what, Chris, daisy's sitting right here and I really don't feel like having this discussion with you, so bye!" 

I looked at her, "Mom? What's going on?"

She brushed me off, "Oh, nothing, it's just that Sherry's in town so Chris and I can't get together anytime soon."

I sighed, "And when was the last time you actually got together? Sherry's staying with Chris? Please, I bet they stuck their tongues down each other's throats the second you two hung up."

She looked at me in shock, "You know what? This is my personal life, and I'm not going to discuss it with you."

"But you discuss it with Rory."

"So? Rory doesn't insult everything that I do. Rory is my best friend."

I was getting madder by the second, "Oh yeah? And what am I?"

She stuttered a little bit, "Daisy. You know I love you. It's just that I don't like sharing my whole personal life with you, especially because you're so biased towards one person."

"You mean Luke? Of course I'm going to want Luke over anyone. He's my father, basically. Let's stop fighting, though, Mom. I want tonight to be good."

Mom sighed, then grumbled, "Fine, I guess so." We pulled up to the huge, but inviting house. Rory's car wasn't there yet. We walked up to the door, and the maid (a new one), took our coats.

Grandma walked up to us, "Come in, come in. Would you like a martini, Lorelai? And how about a club soda for you, Allegra?"

I smiled at her as Mom nodded, "That sounds good, Grandma."

Grandpa walked in, "Why, hello, Daisy."

Grandma looked appalled, "Daisy? Why on earth would you call her that ridiculous name?"

"Well, it is a nickname, and the funniest nicknames are the ones that have absolutely nothing to do with the person. And it's quite odd, now when I look at her, she looks more like a Daisy than an Allegra."

Grandma shook her head, "Well, I think that it's absolutely absurd, and I intend to continue to call her by her Christian name." 

I rolled my eyes, "I used to hate the name Daisy, too. But my mother could care less about me, so now I figure that Daisy, given by my best friend ever, Haley, is far more loving than Allegra."

Grandma smiled, "You know, Richard, that Allegra( or Daisy, if you insist!), is best friends with the Grants' youngest. We really ought to plan a dinner with them."

Mom said, "You know, Haley might be nice, but she's absolutely crazy, just like her older sister, Louise. Did I tell you that one time we took her to a Bangles concert, and she and her friend Madeline just left and went to a random boy's party? I wouldn't say that they're the best influence."

As she finished talking, the doorbell rang. Grandma said, "That's odd, I wasn't expecting anyone. Were you expecting someone, Richard?"

Mom and I looked at each other nervously, not knowing what the outcome of this would be. A lot of pent up feelings could be released. The maid answered the door, and then shouted, "Mrs. Gilmore, a young lady is here and she claims that she knows you."

Grandma stood up, and walked over to the door. Suddenly, she screamed. It sounded like shock, delight, and anger all at the same time. A minute later, she serenely walked past the living room, and into the kitchen. I heard her telling the cook and the maid that there would be an extra person for dinner. Rory walked in behind her, and Grandpa almost fell off his chair in surprise.

Rory smiled nervously at me, "Hey, Ally, Mom, what's up? Then, without even waiting for our answer, she turned to our grandparents. She took a deep breath, "Um, Grandma, Grandpa, I came to apologize. I haven't been acting sanely lately, and I'm trying to get back on track, so one of the first things that I had to do was to make things right between us. I shouldn't have forced you to go against Mom when I dropped out of Yale the first time. I shouldn't have then yelled at you, and been so rude. I'm really, really sorry. I think that you'll be happy to know that I'm back in Yale. Dad is really helping me out, and paying for me. I still think that we have some differences that maybe can't be worked out, which is why I won't stop by here regularly, but I'll still be in your lives. As for my life, I guess that I can tell you that Logan and I broke up last week. He was the first of my many changes. So I hope you'll accept me back into your lives?"

There was an awkwardly silent pause. Then Mom, Grandma, and Grandpa all started yelling almost at the same time. I was sort of surprised because I thought she had done a great speech, but they were all mad about certain little things.

Mom burst out, "What are you talking about? Chris isn't paying your tuition. I told him I didn't want him to pay!"

Grandma said, "Well, you're just like your mother. She tried to apologize, and then insulted me further by saying that I couldn't see you every week and that we had differences. Well, what differences, that's what I'd like to know."

Grandpa didn't yell. He just stood there, and spoke quietly, "That really wasn't a good enough apology for me, Rory. I was delighted to find you back in my life when you were sixteen, and you leaving me hurt me just as much as your mother leaving me. I want to trust you again, but I don't think that you can put your mother and I through that much pain again. I need you to promise that you'll stay."

Rory replied nervously, "Well, Grandma, I've decided that I'll come on Friday nights like before. But I won't do anything with the DAR, that's too much for me. As for the differences, well I hope that they've disappeared. We'll just see how it goes. As for you, Grandpa, I promise that I won't hurt you or Grandma again. And Mom, can we discuss this later?"

Mom said, "This isn't really a me and you discussion, Rory, it's something between your father and me."

Grandma looked at us curiously, but then dinner was ready. We all walked into the dining room, but I could tell that a lot more was on her mind.


	19. Not Exactly a Pain Free Reunion

**Reviews are to me what coffee is to Lorelai….**

We quietly sat down for dinner. Grandpa said, "Well, Rory, we accept your apology. If it was any other person, I would expect way more, but I can't help but forgive you."

Rory replied in her cutesy way, "Thank you, Grandpa."

Grandma cut into the conversation, "I'd still like to know what differences you both think we have, because I clearly don't see them. Would you like some more bread, Allegra?"

I smiled, "I'd love some, Grandma. But I would really like it if we all stopped fighting tonight. We're all here together, isn't that a good thing? It's only family that really matters now. This is what I've been searching for my whole life, and now that I have it, I'd like to keep it that way."

Mom grumbled, "I don't believe it. Little goody-goody."

Grandma cast a disapproving eye over her daughter's way, and then she replied, "That sounds sensible. Your sister and mother and I will all talk again sometime. So, Rory, tell me about Yale. How are things working out for you."

Rory smiled gratefully at me, she really didn't want to continue any of the arguments that she was currently in, "Well, I had to move out of Logan's gorgeous apartment, but I really don't mind. I felt so awful doing nothing, and living there for free. I moved back in with Paris and Doyle, and I'm back on the Yale Daily News. Everything's great now."

Grandma asked politely, although I could tell that she was implying something else, "Why did you feel it was necessary to leave such a nice, young man like Logan Huntzberger."

Mom interjected, "Please. I am so glad that they're finally over. Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger caused Rory all of this pain. That makes Logan a nice man?"

Rory looked at her mom, "Hey! None of this is Logan's fault. He loves me so much. He would take care of me, and give me everything that I ever wanted. But I don't want that lifestyle. I can't just sit there and not pay him back, and besides I love someone else!"

Grandma looked taken aback, "Already? Who, may I ask?"

Rory sighed, "This is exactly what I'm talking about. I'm not ready to let any of you guys know about this. All of you really need to stay out of my life. I shouldn't have said what I said, okay? Now let's change the subject."

Grandpa said, "Well, that's fine. So, Rory, when we weren't talking, I kept a list of all the books that I wanted you to read. I'll be right back, let me bring some of them out. Daisy, will you come and help me?"

I gladly left the uncomfortable table. This was the night for arguments, and evading the arguments. Let's see…me versus Mom, Rory versus Mom, Grandparents versus Rory, Mom versus Grandparents. Oh yeah, this was turning out to be a fine night.

We walked into his study, and he said to me, "Daisy, I know that tonight's not perfect for any of us. But at least, like you said, we're all together. And it's all because of you. If you hadn't come to us, your mother wouldn't have returned to us, and my wife would still be severely depressed. And then you brought Rory to us, our beautiful granddaughter, and I'm so grateful to you for that. Thank you, Daisy."

I smiled at him, "Well, I guess all reunions, especially tough ones like these, I guess they can't all be pain free."

He nodded, "Yes, if life was that easy, what would it be worth living for?"

We picked up the books, handed them to Rory, and then continued eating. At least I felt a little bit better now. Maybe since everyone's talking again, I can relax? Yeah, like that's going to happen.

**Hey guys, I'm going to FL for a week so I won't get to update. But I'll try and work on it while I'm there, even though I won't have a computer. Thanks for reading!!**


	20. The Call

**So this time I'm not going to beg for reviews, because the one I got last time was definitely enough for one chapter. If you like my story, then please review. If you think that I'm doing something wrong, then give me some constructive criticism. But don't just say that what I'm writing is trash, and give no explanation. And if you're going to do that, then at least sign your name!! Sorry, guys, now I'm just ranting. Here's the next chapter…**

I took a deep breath, and slid my applications into the mail. Grandpa had also persuaded me to apply for a few small schools, but UConn was definitely my first choice. If you were wondering, the Friday night dinner had gone by uneventfully after we stopped arguing. I let the whole Mom/Chris thing go for the moment-it wasn't exactly my business. And I have no idea if Rory and Mom worked out their arguments. I cheerily waved bye to Mom as I headed towards the diner. Technically, I was supposed to be hanging out with Kasey, one of my few friends at Stars Hollow High. It was a Sunday, so I didn't have school. Sadly, Jess had gone back to California, so he wouldn't be there.

I bounced into the diner, "Hi Luke!"

He smiled at me, "Hey, Daisy."

I looked at him, confused, "You call me Daisy now?"

"Yeah, Rory said that everyone does."

"Oh. Well, that's cool. So, Luke, how are you?"

He sighed, "I'm holding up. Listen, are you supposed to be here?"

I pouted, "Not technically, but I can't resist coming here. If I didn't see you, I would die!"

He rolled his eyes, "Daisy. If I give you free breakfast, will you go where you're supposed to be?"

I was about to reply with a witty retort when my phone rang. I answered it, "Hello?" while ignoring Luke's frantic gestures to get outside.

"Is this Allegra Gilmore?"

I replied, confused, "Yes, who is this?"

"This is the Hartford Hospital. We couldn't reach a Ms. Rory Gilmore, so we called you. Lorelai Gilmore is here, she was just in an accident in Hartford. Please let other family members know, and come here as soon as possible."

The line disconnected, and I was shocked for a moment. They couldn't tell me what type of accident, and how serious? I looked up at Luke, "Mom was in an accident, we need to get to the Hartford Hospital. My car's at home, will you drive me…"

Before I could even finish my sentence, he was out the door. I ran to his truck, and we sped off to the hospital. I called my grandparents, but I couldn't get a hold of Rory. I only had one choice left, "Hi Logan. This is Allegra, Rory's sister. I know you and Rory aren't together, but you're the only person who would know where she is. Could you tell her that her mom's in the Hartford Hospital?"

He told me that Rory was taking a major test, but he would make sure she came over after the exam.

When we arrived, I heard Grandma furiously arguing with the front desk for more information about Mom. She stopped when she saw Luke and me, "Allegra, your mother is going to be fine. That's all they would tell me because those incompetent doctors aren't done testing whatever they need to test yet."

I took a deep breath, "Ok, so she's alive. We should just sit down, and wait for more information."

She replied, "Fine. Richard's already over there. Do you want to tell me why on earth Luke's here?"

I said, "Well, I needed a ride over here, and his car was the closest. Also, why wouldn't he come? He's a part of the town, and the whole town loves Mom."

She pursed her lips, knowing that Luke loved Mom in a different way than any of the town could comprehend, "Have you called Rory and Chris?"

Luke immediately stiffened, and I replied, "Well, Rory's taking an exam, and Logan's going to make sure she gets over here. But why would I cal Chris? I don't even have his number."

Grandma rolled her eyes, "Because he is currently Lorelai's boyfriend! You may not care for him, but that doesn't change how much he is in love with her."

Luke looked at me, "Daisy, maybe I should go. I'm sure Rory or your grandparents can give you a ride home."

I shook my head, "Luke, you have to stay here for my sake. Besides, Mom would want to see you. Grandma, why the change of heart? I thought that you had accepted Luke."

She sighed, "I had lunch with Chris the other day, so I got to talk to him, and your mother's right. He has matured. But that's not the point. If you were going out with someone, wouldn't you want to know if they were in the hospital? You're not being fair to him."

I felt guilty for a moment, but I really couldn't help myself. I wanted Luke and Mom together so badly that I just had to hate Chris. Grandma then turned to Luke, "I'm sorry that you had to hear that. My granddaughter thinks that everyone has to pick a side on every aspect of life. I thought that it was only fair to let her current boyfriend know. Oh, and Luke? I'm also sorry that I never really accepted the idea of you and Lorelai. I know that my daughter has some idea in her head that she can just childishly solve her problems by ignoring them. I used to think that running to Chris was a perfect idea, because Rory got to have a fatherly influence. Well, I can see now that even though you're not related, you're basically Allegra's father, and Rory's, too."

Luke looked majorly taken aback, "Well, uh, thank you, Mrs. Gilmore."

I piped in, "Yeah. Sorry. I'm just stressed right now, and I doubt that seeing Chris or Logan will help."

We sat down next to Grandpa. Chris arrived ten minutes later, glared at Luke, and started talking to my grandparents. Then Rory and Logan got there. Like clockwork, the doctor arrived. Rory, Grandpa, Grandma, and I all got up to talk to him, because he could only disclose the information to immediate family members.

He cleared his throat, "Ms. Gilmore had a major concussion, fractured a few ribs, and broke her leg. The broken bones and fractures can be fixed over the next few weeks. However, we are not sure if she has suffered any brain damage. Right now she is in a coma due to minor swelling. She should come out of that in a day, and then we'll see if she still has most of her necessary functions. You can't go in right now to see her, but I will let you know as soon as possible."

We silently walked back to our seats. I let Rory tell everyone else the information while I sank down onto the uncomfortable chair and closed my eyes. The fact that she was in a coma was really bad. I knew that she was supposedly okay, but I hated the fact that it was possible that she could never wake up. I told myself not to even go there, that tomorrow she would wake up, and ask us why we didn't bring her coffee. I felt Luke's arm around me, and I leaned against him while we waited for better news.


	21. Fightings Really What We Need

**Yes, I don't exactly like Logan and Chris. But I thought about it some more, and I decided that they had feelings too. So here's a bit of Logan and Chris's perspectives. Some of the dialogue might be taken from "Wedding Bell Blues", but not exactly, just some of the concept of it. Also, I'm not sure how the adoption process works, and if parental guardians even exist, but just stick with it for the sake of the story.**

I woke up suddenly, and stared up at the eerie fluorescent lights. Where was I? I squirmed out of this random guy's hold. Wait a second. Luke was the one holding me. Then I remembered everything. I was in a hospital, and my mother was in a coma. I looked up at Luke, "Did I fall asleep?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you should probably get some more sleep. You really need it."

I shook my head, "No, I want to make sure Mom's okay." I glanced at Grandma and Grandpa. Grandma had actually fallen asleep. I almost laughed at the sight of her, because she normally would never fall asleep in public, and especially not on an uncomfortable chair.

I slowly walked over to Rory, and she gave me a weak smile. I turned to Logan and Chris, "Thanks for staying here with us, guys."

Logan smiled at me, "Of course I would stay, even if Rory didn't want me here."

My sister rolled her eyes, "Logan. Of course I want you here. We're still friends."

He gasped, and widened his eyes, "Friends? Does that put me at the same level as Paris? Come on, Ace, don't do that to me."

She giggled, and sort of flirted back to him, "Majorly cute exes are always at a higher level than Paris." Even I had to admit that they were really cute together. But cute can't compare to the intellectual connection that she and Jess have.

Logan rolled his eyes, and I could see the hurt behind them. Suddenly, I realized that this whole ordeal had really hurt him. Before, I had just pushed Rory towards Jess without thinking of the consequences, and how hurt Logan would be. I said to him, "Sorry that I never really got to know you while you two were going out."

He shrugged, "No problem, Daisy. Maybe, if Rory and I stay friends, I'll get to know you then."

I smiled at him, and then I saw Chris. He looked awful. I asked him, "Are you okay?"

He replied, "I guess. I just can't picture life without Lore, you know? She's the most amazing woman I've ever met."

I wanted to yell at him, to say that he did leave her, that he did hurt her. But I knew that he truly loved her now. Why was this so complicated? Everyone was in love with Mom and Rory!

Luke walked over, "Here you go, Daisy, Rory, I brought you some food."

Rory pouted, "What? No coffee? Luke!"

Before he could reply, Chris yelled, "Don't feed my daughter! I can take care of her myself. And I can buy Allegra her food too, seeing as she's going to be mine now."

I interjected, "What? I'm never going to be yours!"

Luke shouted back, "Oh yeah? Then where were you raising Rory? I fed her her whole life! I took care of her. I went to her high school graduation. I helped her move into her dorm in Yale. And where were you? Popping into her life here and there. Getting her hopes up that you and Lorelai would actually work out. And as to Daisy, you have absolutely no control over her life. I'm not going to say that I do, either, even though I feel like she is my daughter. You just met her, anyway. How can you feel that she's going to be yours?"

Chris sighed, then slowly pulled a box out of his pocket, "I was going to ask her to marry me. We were going to go on a date tonight."

Luke basically growled, "Well, I already asked her to marry me. And she would've said yes if you hadn't taken advantage of her and slept with her! She's such a good person that she couldn't marry me and not tell me the truth! And I was just working up the courage to tell her that it didn't matter, that we could both be together!"

He replied, "Well, you were the one that cheated on her! And besides, if she didn't care about me, why did she run to me?"

"First of all, I didn't cheat on her! And she knows that now, but she doesn't understand, or doesn't know how to fix it. You're really low, you know that. At the time, I was still Lorelai's girlfriend."

They looked like they were about to fight each other. I watched in fear as Chris continued, "You know that we were meant to be together. Everyone knows it! Even Emily knows it! She's told me so many times that we were meant to be together. When you have a kid together, you should get married. That's the way the world works."

Luke's voice became deadly calm, "Lorelai and I already share a child. When she adopted Daisy, the court didn't believe that she could take care of her because she barely had any money in her bank account. So I cosigned it, as a parental guardian, not as a father or anything. We decided that I could fully adopt her if we got more serious. So Daisy basically is my kid."

"That doesn't make you her father. Maybe in the world of diner boys, it can. But in the real world, the mother and the father of a child deserve to be together. And Rory is my kid, and we get along great. She didn't introduce you to Logan when they were together, did she? I was the first one to know when they moved in together."

Luke was really, really mad, "What do you mean by the world of diner boys?"

I glanced over, and my grandparents were awake now. I was so stressed out at that point. My mother was in a coma, and I really didn't need them fighting over her. I practically begged them, "Please, make them stop!" I expected Grandpa to get up, and threaten them or something, because when he gets mad, he really gets mad. Instead, Grandma calmly but swiftly walked over to where they were about to start a fistfight.

She said, "Lucas! Christopher! Stop this abominable behavior this instant! Look at what you're doing to Daisy (the first time she ever called me that!), and Rory! Their mother is in a coma, and all you can do is fight in front of them! Please swallow your pride! I know it's hard, I've just learned to do it, but you have to. Lorelai wouldn't want the two of you fighting. Christopher, I thought you had more class than that, and Luke, I thought you at least had some common sense. We should be able to go in and see Lorelai soon, and I really don't think I'll let either of you go inside if you can't behave yourselves." She started to walk away, but then smirked, "Oh yeah, and the by the way it sounds, both of you can't wait for me to be your mother-in-law. The only way that's going to happen is if you listen to me."

She came back over to me, and put her arm around me. For the first time that day, her perfect façade disappeared. She whispered to me, "This is so much harder than it was when Richard had his heart attack."

I remembered Mom had told me about that, it had happened way before I met Mom. But at the moment, I was too worried about what the guys had said. Luke was my parental guardian? Chris was going to ask Mom to marry him? And I had thought only last week that things were starting to relax!

The doctor walked back in, "Lorelai Gilmore is awake. We don't know if she has any brain damage, but you may see her now."


	22. Come Home, Second Time Through

Rory and I basically raced each other to Mom's room. She looked up at us, and said, "Hey, fruit of my loins, and Little Annie Orphan, don't I look amazing today?"

I was temporarily confused, because she hadn't called me Little Annie Orphan for two years. I replied, "Yes, Mom, you look ravishing."

Rory gave her a hug, "Mom, I'm so glad you're okay. We were so worried about you. Don't ever scare me like that again!"

I asked her, "Why were you driving to Hartford anyway?"

She took a while to answer, "I don't remember. Maybe it had something to do with the ceremony."

Rory and I gave each other confused looks, "What ceremony?"

Mom looked exasperated, "You know, the ceremony of the year we've all been waiting for? Where's Luke?"

Now I was really confused, "Luke's outside. He wasn't sure if you wanted to see him, because you guys haven't been talking. Chris is really eager to see you, though."

Mom laughed nervously, "Oh no. I hope that he doesn't think that after the bottle of tequila that we're going to get together or anything."

Rory suddenly looked really scared, "Oh my gosh, Mom, what ceremony are you talking about? What tequila?"

Mom sighed, "It looks like you got hit on the head instead of me, Rory. Emily and Richard's famous renewing of their vows ceremony, duh! And you remember the tequila, you left when I arrived, when Chris's father died."

Rory started screaming for a doctor, "She thinks we're in 2005!! How is this possible? She thinks she and Luke are together, and that Grandma and Grandpa are renewing their vows tomorrow."

The doctor came over, "It is possible, that with the brain swelling, part of her brain was blocked out."

I asked, "So she doesn't remember the last two years of her life?"

Mom asked, "What are you talking about? This is 2005."

I was about to cry, "Come on, Mom, you don't remember anything? It's 2007!"

The doctors shooed us away so they could do more brain tests. Crying, I told the whole room what happened.

Chris was the first one to respond, "Great. So, finally, when we were together, she thinks she's in love with Luke?"

Luke said, "She's still in love with me, no matter what state her brain's in. That should be obvious to you, Chris."

Grandma gasped, "Oh, my, I actually understand how her brain is working. That was the last time she was ever fully happy!"

I asked her, "What are you talking about? She's been happy in the last few years."

Grandma shook her head, "No, she hasn't. She was with Luke. She and Rory were talking again. She had you. Even your grandfather and I were on good terms with her. Everything was perfect until our ceremony, where it was my fault that she and Luke broke up. The next time we spoke was when I had to call her to tell her that you were at my house. But by then, she wasn't with Luke anymore. Her life hasn't been truly happy since then."

I gasped, "You're right. It was never perfect, but that was pretty close to it."

She nodded, "Her brain's gone through a lot today, it's no wonder that it doesn't want to go to the present. It'll be way harder for her if it does."

The doctor came back outside, "Her brain is perfectly normal. We're just going to have to hope that when the swelling decreases, she'll remember the past two years of her life."

We all walked inside to see her, and took turns saying stuff to her, trying to make her remember. Well, everyone except Logan, because they didn't share many memories.

I said, "Mom, we got really close, and I'm doing better in school now because Jess and Grandpa helped tutor me. Bryan moved away, so we broke up, but I don't even miss him anymore."

Rory cut in, "Dean and I broke up. I started going out with Logan. You weren't too happy with it, and I guess you learned to accept him. Last week, we broke up. Jess and I started talking, and we've worked things out. I dropped out of Yale again but I'm back now."

Grandma sighed, "Remember how we'd just started talking again? Well, I did something awful. I told Chris to go after you, and that broke you and Luke up. You hadn't spoken to me since, until Daisy came to me asking for my help."

Grandpa nodded, "You wouldn't talk to me still partly because I helped Rory drop out of Yale. We reconciled when you and your mother did."

Luke went up to her and held her hand, "Lorelai. I want you to know that I love you more than anything. We broke up after the ceremony, and then got together and broke up a few more times. You thought that I cheated on you, so you cheated on me with Chris. Right now we're not talking, and I hate that. I want to be with you more than anything. I just want to start all over."

Chris pushed him away, "Lore. Listen, our friendship has built more over the past two years. It was just right to get together, and now I'm your boyfriend. I was going to ask you to marry me, but I see that you can't remember us now, so I'll wait until your memory returns. I love you Lore, and I always have."

Mom screamed in frustration, "I hate that I can't remember this! I love Luke!! And Daisy, Rory, Mom, Dad, I can't remember anything that you've told me about. Why can't we just all go back to 2005 together, and then I wouldn't have to worry about this."

It really would be easier if we could go back, and then Luke and Mom would already be together. But life's not easy, and we were going to have to work this out together.


	23. Marriages and Ideas

**I'm really sorry for the confusion. Instead of Lorelai losing two years of her memory, she only lost one year of it. I forgot that I made Rory only a junior, which puts us in the sixth season, which is 2006, not 2007. Sorry again for the confusion, and thanks for reading!!**

I had been going to school this whole week, so I'd barely gotten to see my mom. It was a professional day for the teachers or something, so I was just sitting in the hospital with Mom. However, right now she was undergoing more brain tests. Grandma was here with me, but everyone else had school or work. I was finally beginning to see what a nice guy Logan is, he had stayed with Rory until they both needed to get back to classes.

Grandma and I were just making random small talk. I found it exceedingly easy to talk to her. Suddenly, a familiar woman walked into the hospital waiting room.

She ran up to me, "Allegra, darlin', I went to that crappy little place that you said you lived in and some odd gnomish woman with blonde hair and a creepy thin husband told me you were here!"

I rolled my eyes, "Melissa, I really don't need you here right now. And don't talk bad about the Crap Shack-we're the only ones who are allowed to call it that. Also, Babbette and Morey are awesome people."

Grandma stood up, "Daisy, is this your mother? Hello, I'm Emily Gilmore."

Melissa gave me a scornful glance, "This is your adopted mother? I thought you said she was young."

"Melissa, what do you want? This is my grandmother. My mother is in the hospital because she had a car accident and might have had some brain damage."

Melissa tried to show some concern, but I could tell it was fake, "Oh, I'm…so sorry about that. But let's forget about the sadness. Guess what, Allegra? I'm finally getting married!! I mean, we both know that monogamy is so overrated. But Brett can give me everything! He's rich, handsome, and he really seems to care about me. Of course, I 've cheated on him a few times, but that has to stop now, unfortunately."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Wow. You're life is so hard, Melissa. A guy who will give you everything you've ever asked for is going to marry you. It's so sad that you can never screw another guy in your life. Get out, I can't stand to see your face anymore."

She put her hands on her hips, "Excuse me? You are being way too disrespectful to me."

I was so angry that I couldn't stop myself, even with Grandma there watching, "Sluts don't deserve respect!"

"You better watch who you're calling a slut! Look at your precious mother, she had a kid at sixteen too didn't she?"

I really didn't want to talk to Melissa about Lorelai's sex life, so it was good that Grandma answered instead, "I cannot sit here and watch you hurt my granddaughter, and insult my daughter! My daughter at least had a steady boyfriend at the time. She at least kept her baby and became best friends with her. She only gets close with men if she's been in that relationship for a long time. It looks like you can't say anything like that about yourself!"

Melissa fired back, "I'm not going to sit here and argue with an old rich biddy who sits around all day and does absolutely nothing! Allegra, you better come to our wedding with a smile or you don't get any of Brett's money."

I looked her dead in the eye, "I don't need your money. Please don't contact me again unless you've gotten a personality change. And my grandmother is an amazing woman. She doesn't just sit there and do nothing. She's done way more than you will ever do."

She put her hands on her hips and stormed out of there. I looked at Grandma, "I'm really sorry that my mother's so rude."

She put her arms around me, "Don't be sorry. I'm amazed by the fact that you're still completely put together. That didn't hurt you at all?"

I sighed, "When you get let down a lot in life, you get used to it. I've stopped expecting things from Melissa. That's why, when I came to see you, I was so upset. I had put all my trust into Mom, and she let me down. It's really hard for me to just trust anyone."

Grandma asked me, "Then why are you telling me all of this?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. You're amazingly easy to talk to." We hugged again, and then one of the nurses told us that we could see Lorelai.

I ran in there, "Mom, how are you feeling?"

She scrutinized me, "Fine, although I am craving Luke's coffee. And for some reason I really want to watch The Notebook. Or maybe I just want someone to write a notebook for me to tell me everything I've forgotten. Daisy, what's wrong? You look upset."

Grandma answered, "Her mother just came to see her, and they had a fight."

Mom looked at me with pity, "Oh, hon, don't let her get to you. I wish I was home, then we could have a movie night and cry about it."

I smiled, "Thanks, Mom. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

We were silent for a few minutes. Then Mom asked, "Something about me feels unsettled. Were there any arguments that needed to be solved?"

I answered her, "Actually, there were a lot of arguments."

She nodded, and then suddenly her face lit up, "Daisy! What if I need to fix those arguments now, and then my brain will go back to normal! That would be so awesome, and my life would be fixed, so I can be happy in the same year that everyone else is living in!"

I glanced at Grandma, and shrugged, "Well, it's worth a try. Let's see, there were a lot of problems going on. I didn't approve of you and Chris. You didn't approve of Rory being with Jess. You and your parents still had your normal issues of getting along. You were mad at Chris for having Sherry in his house and for paying for Rory's tuition. Oh yeah, and you weren't talking to Luke, but you knew that already."

Mom's excited look disappeared, "I have to solve all of that? Why am I always in such a mess?"

I really hoped that her idea would work, because I really needed us all to be functioning in the same year.

**Press the pretty little button to the left!! 3**


	24. Solving Arguments Part 1

We had decided to make Mom's plan happen. Everyone was conjugated in the waiting room. Today was the day that we were all going to fix our arguments. We had discussed it, and it seemed like the only logical way to make Mom's memory return. We also agreed that the argument-fixing had to be done in front of everyone. That's why I was surprised to see Logan.

I told him, "Logan, it was really nice of you to come. But you and my mom didn't have any major arguments, did you?"

He shook his head, "Nah, Lorelai and I are pretty tight. But I'm here for my Ace, I thought she might need some emotional support. Friends help other friends out, right?"

Yes, friends help each other out. But I could tell that Logan was hoping that if he showed Rory how much he cared, that she would go back to him. However, Rory already knew how much Logan cared about her. It was Rory who didn't care enough, which was fine with me. Even though Logan and I had gotten to know each other during the past week, I would always root for her and Jess to be together.

I whispered Rory, "You're okay with him hearing you justify why you and Jess should be together?"

She took a deep breath, "It's time that he knows why I really broke up with him. I don't have a commitment issue. I'm just not committed to him."

We all walked into the room. Grandma had gotten Mom a big room so there was room for all of us. My issue was first.

I said, "Hi, Mom. I guess we're going to talk about you and Chris."

"Hey, babe, let me just tell you that I'm not mad at you for whatever you say. Maybe I would've been if I had my memory, but I'm not mad now."

I smiled, "Okay. Listen, Mom, I guess I've always been a little biased towards Luke. And I can't help that, when you adopted me, you were dating him, so I always imagined him as my father. You know that the two of you are great together. I guess the Mom who remembered what was going on felt something for Chris that I can't understand. I'm now seeing for the first time that there are some feelings there. And Chris isn't a jerk. But I still want you and Luke to be together. I still think that Chris will hurt you. You also shut me out of your relationship with Chris, which annoys me because I do want to be a part of your life."

Mom looked deep in thought, "Okay. I guess, hypothetically, that I would be angry at you. I think that if you only were in favor of the guy that I couldn't see myself getting back together with, then I wouldn't want you to know everything that went wrong in the current relationship because you would just want to sabotage it. However, the current Lorelai thinks that she and Luke are still together, so I would want to sabotage it too. Does that make any sense at all?"

I smiled, "Yeah, Mom, it does. I guess that I'll stop not accepting Chris in your life, and I'll let you make your decisions." I leaned down to hug her, and stepped back, relieved that Mom wasn't in the perpetual bad mood she'd been in when she had her memory.

Rory walked to Mom's bed, "Okay. This is really hard for me, and really hard for everyone in the room to hear. Maybe all of these arguments are hard for people to here. I mean, that couldn't have been easy for either Dad or Luke to hear. Well, Mom, you were mad at me because I was…because I was considering, um, getting back together with Jess." As she stuttered, she kept glancing at Logan out of the corner of her eye. I saw him visibly wince, and then the pain in his voice disappeared as he pretended that her statement had absolutely no effect on him.

She continued, "Logan, I'm really sorry that you have to hear this. Before I continue talking to Mom, I want to tell you this. I wish that I could control my feelings, because if I could, I would've been with Dean for high school, and then I would have been with you for life. But Jess keeps coming between everything, and I can't help the way I feel about him. I hope you understand, Logan. It's okay if you want to leave."

He replied, "I do understand, Ace. I'm not leaving, though. I want to be here to support my best friend when she has to argue with her mom."

She smiled at him, and in that smile I saw her finally letting all of her feelings for him drain from her body. She looked relieved, and kept going, "So, Mom, I guess that I just want to know why you don't approve of Jess."

Mom sighed, "Listen, I think that this argument is always going to be the same, no matter what. As your mom, I'm just wishing that you could stay with the guy who's going to treat you right. I used to think that was Dean. I can see that with Logan now. But, Jess? He's not good for you, Rory. He's not a nice kid."

Rory bit her lip, "I wish that I could transport you into my body so that you could see that I can't live without Jess now. He's not a bad person, and he has a real soft side. I can promise you that he won't hurt me. And besides, we're not even going out or anything. He lives in California, and he's going to Pomona."

Mom looked shocked, "High-school dropout kid goes to college? That's something that I wouldn't think possible. Rory, I'm not giving you my full-out permission or anything. Right now I think you need to take a break on guys."

Rory nodded earnestly, "I am, Mom, don't worry. I'm not going to see him until spring break anyways."

"Well, offspring, if that's the case then I'd say we're all set now. Just, Rory? Don't let yourself go to far into the relationship. I don't want you hurt again. Take it real slow this time, okay?"

Rory smiled, "I will, Mom, I promise! And I'll do anything to prove to you that he's not a bad kid."

Logan walked up to Mom, "Lorelai. I hope you feel better. Ace, this is a bit too much for me. I think that maybe I'll go back to Yale. We can hang out once I've had some more time to adjust."

Rory hugged him goodbye, and looked at him seriously, "Promise me that you won't go out and get drunk. Promise me that you won't solve this with one-night stands. Promise me that you'll find a girl who can love you way more than I ever could. And don't think that this isn't hard for me, because it is. I will probably be insanely jealous of your next girlfriend. But we'll both move on. That is-as long as I'm always your Ace. Do you promise, Logan?"

Logan took her hand, and kissed it softly, "I promise. And no one will ever replace you, Ace." He walked away from her.

Rory said, "I'm glad that's over."

Mom sighed, "Are you sure that you did the right thing, babe?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Mom, it's just like you and Dad…maybe what you've always wanted was to love him more but that's just not possible. Of course it's going to hurt, but we can't help that."

Chris said, a bit angrily, "Gee, thanks, Rory, for all of your support."

She looked at him, "The Lorelai that we are all dealing with happens to be with Luke right now. I'm just giving her an analogy that she can understand. If she had her memory, then she would be with you, and then I'd have to come up with another excuse."

He sighed, "So, what's our next argument?"

I replied, "I'm not exactly sure how this one is going to turn out. I just think that Grandma, Grandpa, and Mom all need to talk."

Grandma looked at her watch, "It's late, Daisy. Why don't we eat lunch first so that your grandfather and I can think about what to say."

We started to walk towards the hospital cafeteria. I felt bad for Chris, because it seemed like everyone was against him. But, like Rory said, you can't help how you feel, right?


	25. There's Always Some Tension Here

We returned from lunch. I was a bit apprehensive about this next argument coming up. Even though Grandma and Grandpa weren't in a fight with Mom right now, I knew that there was still so much tension between them, and I thought that they would be a good middle before we got to Luke and Chris.

They walked up to the bed. Grandma asked gingerly, "Well, what do you want to talk about, Lorelai?"

Mom frowned, "Tell me why you broke Luke and I up. I just want to know, so I can see behind your reasoning. I doubt that's possible, because I've never been able to."

Grandma sighed, "My opinions have changed. All I want now is for you to be happy and finally get to settle down. Last year, I wanted you and Chris together for Rory's sake. I also thought that you were perfect together. My heart broke when you told me that Chris was going to have a baby with another woman. I thought that having you two together would be the best thing for you, and create the perfect family. I'm sorry now. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be with Chris, because if you can work things out then that would be great. I'm saying that I'm for whoever you choose, as long as he treats you right."

Grandpa cleared his throat, "I must say, that I agree with your mother. And I also want to tell you that even though we might have had our disagreements over the years that I'm all for starting anew."

Mom said, "Listen, guys, that's really nice of you. But hearing you telling me this right now is freaking me out. What happened to the old parents who forced me to come to Friday night dinners?"

Grandma replied, "You don't have to go to Friday night dinners anymore, Lorelai. Daisy has chosen to come every week because she would like to get to know us."

Mom punched an arm in the air, "Yes! I finally have my Friday nights free again. Of course, with my broken leg, I might not be able to do much. I'm glad we had this talk, Mom, Dad. It's made me feel so much better."

I could see tears forming in Grandma's eyes. She said softly, "It's really great to know that we make you happy by not forcing you to see us."

Grandpa took her arm, "Come, on, Emily, you've tried so hard, and I don't want to see you hurting yourself any longer." They walked slowly out of the room.

I stared at my mother, not really knowing who she was anymore, "Isn't her approval of everything you do enough? Do you really have to start another argument? The point of this was to solve things in your brain. This seems to me like its getting way too complicated."

She looked really surprised, "I didn't realize that Friday night dinners were such a big deal to her."

Rory said, "Yes, you did, Mom. Why do you think she wanted to get to know me better? Why is she doing the same with Daisy? It's all for you, Mom, and it's time that you realized that."

Mom sighed, "It's weird, but I can't see us getting along. Do I live vicariously on our arguments? That's so bad, but I think that I do. Please tell them that I want them back in here."

Grandma walked back in, and this time she wasn't crying. This was the Emily Gilmore who would fight things out to the end, "Lorelai. I just want you to know that when Daisy called me, I was bowled over with grief. I didn't know how serious the accident was. You could even be dead. You don't understand what this whole ordeal has done to me!"

Grandpa cut in, "When you left with Rory, your mother was more than heartbroken. She lay in her bed for almost two months. And then she just got up, and pretended that everything was fine. She went back into her life full force. She chaired more DAR functions than she ever had before. She was putting all of her pent up grief into the DAR! She was always the happiest on Christmas and Thanksgiving, but then that happiness would disappear as we all got into the inevitable arguments. When you came back and asked for money for Chilton, she was the happiest woman in the world. She finally had a reason to see you again. When my mother offered to give Rory money, she was mad because you wouldn't be obligated to see her anymore. Things got better over the years until Rory dropped out of Yale. I will always regret doing what I did that night, because it put your mother into another depression when you wouldn't talk to us. She kept crying, constantly, that she was the worst mother in the world. When Rory left us, she believed it even more."

Grandma said quietly, "Richard started to ignore me. He put all of his time into his business."

Lorelai asked urgently, "Oh, my god, Mom, did I cause your separation? Because I will hate myself forever if I did."

At the same time, Grandpa said yes while Grandma said no. They both stared at each other in disbelief for a second.

Grandpa said, "Yes, Emily, that was part of it. I hated seeing you so upset, and I didn't know what to do about it. It just seemed easier for me to spend all of my time at work."

Grandma replied, "I understand this even more now. I thought that it was just that you didn't want me in your life anymore."

Grandpa took her hand, "Emmy, I've wanted you in my life ever since I saw you walk into that party in your stunning blue dress. I couldn't handle an unhappy you, because you were always the one to fix me when I was upset. I love you more than anything, Emmy."

Grandma stepped closer to him, "And I thought that we had this all figured out when I asked you to come home to me."

Grandpa smiled at her, "I think that today we're finding more tension inside all of us than we ever thought possible." He leaned in, and they shared the sweetest, most tender kiss. They slowly broke apart from each other, and then jumped away from each other, as if they had forgotten we were in the room.

Mom said, "I'm so sorry, Mom and Dad. I can't believe that my selfishness could've caused this. And I will try to believe that you guys are actually being nice to me. Maybe I've just come to expect an argument every time I see you. I hate to say this, but I will keep coming to Friday night dinners. I want to be able to see a time when everything's good between us again. I'll come in with a better attitude if you guys tone down the criticisms like you have been doing for the past few days." She stuck out her hand, "Truce?"

Grandma took it unsurely, but with a smile, almost not believing what she was hearing either, "Truce."

Grandpa did the same, and they stood around smiling at each other awkwardly for a minute. I hadn't exactly been expecting for them to have a huge argument, but I guess that I hadn't been to enough dinners with them to know that there was always some tension. Hopefully we were going in the right direction. There were other things to worry about, though. I watched as Chris walked up to my mother. This really needed to go well. I just hoped that Luke and Chris wouldn't end up killing each other.


	26. The Man Never Gives Up

Chris said, "Listen, Lor, I love you more than anything in this whole world, and I know that you don't see that now. But I've gotten so much better at being a good father. Rory and I have had an awesome relationship. We started hanging out a lot more. You and Luke were having a lot of problems…"

I interrupted, "Wait, you guys didn't hang out! Mom said that she hadn't seen you for a while."

Rory sighed, "Mom and Dad were hanging out together. Mom didn't want to tell you because you didn't know Dad, and you were always very partial to Luke."

I said, "Oh. Well, since you don't remember, Mom, I'm not going to get into this now. I understand why you wouldn't want me to know about you hanging out with Chris."

Mom asked, "What problems?"

Chris answered, "I don't really know. We never talked about our relationships with other people. We only built our friendship up all over again. You know, we never were really friends without any complications before."

Mom smiled, "That's 'cause I was so impatient for us to get together that I just walked up to you and kissed you without even thinking. I had just known you as one of the hot, potentially datable rich guys."

Chris looked happy that she remembered, "Yeah, and when we did get together a few years ago, Sherry got pregnant. So this was finally the right time for us. There was nothing stopping us getting together. But I saw that you were happy. I didn't think that Luke could ever be good enough for you, but I let it go because I still got to spend time with you. But then one night you came to me distraught. You were crying, and I figured that Luke had done something to hurt you. I whispered to you that everything was going to be alright. You looked up at me and asked me if I would hurt you, and I told you that I never would. You looked so sad and beautiful. As I was drying your tears, I couldn't help but start kissing you. And no matter what anyone says, it wasn't just me. You responded too, Lor."

Luke angrily said, "You could've not kissed her. You knew that she was upset, and you shouldn't have taken disadvantage of her."

Mom shook her head, "No, Luke. I don't remember doing it, but I know that it was my fault. Somewhere in my heart I know that I did something wrong. Chris, tell me the truth. Did I, you know, ask for it?"

Chris sighed, "Listen, Lor, I should've known better. But you were so upset, and yes, you did. You pulled my shirt off, and after that I couldn't help myself. I thought that you were finally ready, that we were both finally ready to be together."

Mom shouted, "Damn it, Chris, don't you understand? I thought that Luke cheated on me, alright? I wanted to get him back for it, and you were the perfect way! Maybe I still had feelings for you, but that's not why I slept with you."

Chris shook his head, "I'm not going to believe that. We can't really have this discussion until you get your memory back."

Mom sighed, "Chris, I want to love you more than anything. I'd do anything for those feelings to come back, and for you to actually be there for me. But those feelings are never going to come back. Right now I see Luke standing there, ready to fight for me. And that makes me feel extremely secure. Luke has never hurt me. Maybe I couldn't believe that any guy could be that perfect, but he is."

Luke stepped in, "I wasn't perfect, Lorelai. We had more problems than you can even imagine right now."

Mom sighed, "Then, maybe I wanted us to be so perfect and I didn't see that happening! I don't know, Luke, how can I explain myself when I don't remember anything? Chris, I know that you love me, and yes, I do still love you. But I can't see myself going down that course anymore. We're over, and there's nothing that I can do about that. Besides, Daisy told me that you were hurting me while we were dating. That's the reason we were supposed to be talking. You weren't supposed to profess your love to me and make me say things that I didn't want to say. Why weren't you returning my calls? Why was Sherry over at your house?"

Chris said, "Listen, I don't understand why you want us to be over so bad. And I was busy with work, and I couldn't return your calls every second. Lor, you had become so needy, and I didn't know what to do about that! And Sherry was just there to pick up Gigi. I'm still not sure what made you so mad about that."

Mom shrugged, wincing because of her broken rib, "Chris. You know that I can't explain my actions at all. Maybe I was needy because I didn't think that Luke loved me anymore. I knew that you did, and anytime that you weren't near me, I was scared that you could be cheating on me and then I'd truly be all alone in the world."

Rory said, "Mom, that's probably right. And you were talking to me after I got mad at you for sleeping with Dad, and I do think that you wanted to hurt Luke."

Mom replied, "See, Chris, I knew it! And also, why were you paying for Rory's tuition when I explicitly asked you not to?"

Rory cut in again, "Because I asked him to, Mom, and I explained my situation. He agreed with me. We can't live independently, Mom, you know that it's too hard. And I wasn't going to ask your parents again because I didn't want to put either of us in debt to them. He's my father, and we agreed that it's his job to pay for me."

Chris asked, "I didn't understand that either. Now I guess that it was just because you didn't want to get any closer to me."

Mom sighed, "I guess so. Chris, I did love you. But I can't see us together at all. We can still be friends, and you can definitely be in Rory's life."

Chris replied, "That's fine for now, even though I'm not sure if I can handle seeing you. But when you get your memory back, we'll talk again?"

Luke stepped up to Mom, "Now can we finally start talking? I'm just going to start by saying that I love you more than anything, Lorelai."

She looked deep into his eyes, "Do you? Cause I really want to believe that."


	27. Coffee, Coffee, Coffee, Pie

_Luke stepped up to Mom, "Now can we finally start talking? I'm just going to start by saying that I love you more than anything, Lorelai."_

_She looked deep into his eyes, "Do you? Cause I really want to believe that."_

Luke said, "Yes, I'd do anything for you now. I'm sorry that I had to put Liz first in my priorities. It's just that I'm her big brother, and I hated to see her hurt. I also didn't want her to lose the lawsuit that jerk was putting on her from the car accident. So, yes, I did spend a lot of time with Sandra. But you know how clueless I am. How was I supposed to know that she was flirting with me? Girls don't normally flirt with me."

Mom raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, Luke? Women flirt with you all the time. And of all of the girlfriends you've had, they were all drop dead gorgeous. Especially me."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, you're the exception to that. But can we forget about Sandra? Do you forgive me for being liked some lawyer?"

Mom pretended to mull over it, "Well, let's see. Describe her exactly to me. I want photo evidence. If she's prettier than Rachel, then I don't forgive you. Actually, I'd have to forgive you because being liked by hotties because if they didn't like you, then you wouldn't be my rugged, handsome Luke."

He shook his head, "You're crazy, Gilmore, you know that?"

Mom smiled, "If I was normal, you wouldn't love me, now would you?'

Chris spoke up, "This isn't fair. Aren't they supposed to be having an argument? Lor and I could easily have just flirted but we chose to work out our problems."

Mom sighed, "Chris, you ruined the moment. Fine, we'll argue if that makes you happy. Luke, why did I get so mad at you? Why was our relationship so messed up? Right now I remember everything as being perfect."

Luke answered, "Whenever we had problems, we'd avoid it. The last time that we majorly fought, you just walked away from me and didn't come to the diner. I came over, and I asked you if we could talk about it. You said to me in that voice that I can't ignore…"

Mom perked up, "Ooooh! Like this!" She moaned, "Luuuuuuuuke, I want you…."

He rolled his eyes in frustration, "That's exactly what I'm talking about. You would just lure me away with your coffee fueled craziness and you know how powerless I am to your Gilmore wiles. Anyway, there was this one fight. You know how Rory dropped out of Yale again? You supported it, Lorelai, and you wouldn't tell me why. I was all for dragging her back to Yale like we wanted to the first time, but instead you told me that it wasn't any of my business."

Mom gasped, "I didn't! But Luke, Rory has always been your business!"

Luke sighed, "That's not what you said then. And there's more. You told me that you used to love me, and then stormed away."

"And we didn't fix any of that?"

"No, Lorelai, we didn't. But we can fix it now."

Tears came to her eyes, "I don't think that we can ever fix anything until my brain goes back to the way it should be. But I do apologize. I should've let you more into my life."

Luke replied, "I should've been more attentive to you as a girlfriend. I think that I was still thinking of you as that crazy girl who is addicted to my diner."

Mom asked him, "Do you think that maybe I could be both? Your best friend and your girlfriend?"

Luke shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, Lorelai, that's not possible."

She said, quietly, "What? Why not?"

He replied, "Because I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore. I want you to be my wife. He slowly opened his hand and revealed a glistening, diamond ring.

She looked deep into his eyes again, "Yes! Yes, Luke, I want to be your wife!"

I looked over at Grandma. I could see that she still didn't completely approve as she inhaled deeply.

Richard said, "Well, I believe that a congratulations is in order!"

Chris interrupted, "Wait a second. Lor doesn't even know what's happened to her over the past year. Sure, she loves Luke now, I can see that. But how can she be sure that she didn't love me? How can she know that Luke is really who she wants to be with?"

I answered, "All of the arguments are fixed. If what Mom said actually worked, then her brain should be back to normal. Then, Chris, we can find out who she really loves, even though all of us know."

Mom said dramatically, "I see my whole life flashing before me! I see Rory and Logan and lots and lots of Luke, oh, and coffee, coffee, coffee, pie, coffee, coffee, coffee, pie, oooh apple tarts! It must be Christmas! More coffee, coffee, coffee, pie, and Daisy and fighting and Chris, and more coffee, coffee, coffee, pie. Grrr, it's not working, I don't remember any of that coffee, coffee, coffee, pie!"

I rolled my eyes, "What was that supposed to be?"

She pouted, "You didn't believe me? It was supposed to be the last year. And I was supposed to be remembering. So I figured that there would be coffee and pie?"

Rory giggled, "Coffee, coffee, coffee, pie?"

"It's a prettiful pattern. Sorry that I don't remember anything, guys. I really, really want to. And, Luke? If I don't get my memory back, then I still say yes. And if I do get my memory back, I say yes anyway!"

We all had to leave soon after that, because we had school and work the next day. I almost didn't want Mom to get her memory back, because what if she loved Chris? I pushed that thought out of my head. That wasn't possible, was it?


	28. Dreaming About It All

I had just returned from another day of school. I had actually paid attention, and to my surprise-European history's actually kind of interesting! Then the phone rang.

"Daisy-it's your grandmother. Lorelai's gone back into a coma. Please come-I really don't want to be here by myself. I informed Luke, and we set off immediately. When we got to the hospital, Grandma was yelling at the nurses again. We calmed her down.

She told us, "The doctors don't understand what's going on. She was supposed to be released today!"

I said, "Maybe her memory's coming back?"

Luke sighed, "I hope it does, but if it does, will she still want to marry me?"

Grandma replied, "I think she will. You had a very nice talk yesterday, Luke, I'm proud of you."

He looked up, "Me? Why?"

"Because you learned not to just let Lorelai get her way. She always wants everything to be solved by letting it go. If you hadn't stood up for yourself, then you would never ever get to spend your life with her."

He smiled, "Thanks."

Grandma then said, "And, yesterday I think that Lorelai and I moved forward a step in our relationship. That's so sad, because what if she doesn't wake up? Then I'll never know what it's like to hug my daughter or to say I love you. I mean, I did when she was five, but this is different."

I was about to console her, to tell her that Mom would definitely wake up, that they'd get their moment when the doctor came out, "She's stirring!"

We all rushed into the room. Mom was there, and I distinctly heard her mumble, "Chris."

Luke's face fell, but then I heard, "Luke-ring-coffee."

I said in awe, "She is remembering!" I half expected her to say coffee, coffee, coffee, pie, but I guess that that was over now. We had called everyone else, and they all came, except Logan, of course, who didn't need to be here.

Once everyone was around the room, Lorelai said, "Chris?"

We weren't sure if she was awake, but he came to her side like an eager little terrier, "Yes, Lor? 

She asked, "Do you still love me?"

He leaned in, and kissed her, "Does that prove it?"

She jumped up, startled and in major pain, because she wasn't supposed to be moving much, "Oh my gosh, was someone just kissing me?"

I sighed in relief, "Were you asleep, Mom?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I was. Chris, that was you, wasn't it? I'm sorry. I was dreaming about the morning before my accident, you know, when we had that little inappropriate thing going on after GiGi went to school? Well, that's what I was doing and I guess I said it out loud. Rory, I need you to listen to me. I'm going to describe the last year to you, and you're going to tell me if I'm right." She described the events of the last year, and then of the past few days when she didn't remember anything.

Rory squealed, "Mommy! You remember!"

"Yeah, I remember my whole life and I remember the days in the hospital. Chris, I stand by what I said yesterday. I know that I just practically begged for you to kiss me, but that was my last memory of us together. But Chris-we're over. I don't have feelings for you anymore. I mean, if I hadn't been in the accident, then maybe I still would. But almost dying, and living with the mirage that Luke and I were together made me remember how to live and love again. And I love Luke." She reached out to Chris and held him close for a minute, "I'll always love you, Chris. You know we're just not meant to be, right?"

He nodded sadly, hugged Rory goodbye, gave his regards to my grandparents, and slowly walked out of there.

Mom said, quietly, "Luke."

He walked up to her, and offered her the ring. She silently took it, and they kissed sweetly, but with more meaning than they ever had had before. Finally! Finally, all was right with the world!

Mom turned to me, a sparkle in her eyes, "I did dream of coffee and pie! And chili fries! Oooh, and I was really happy throughout most of the dream. Did I do a lot of slutty things?"

Rory snorted, "Probably."

We all sat around her bed, and kept on joking with her. Grandpa turned to me, "See? Everything ended up working out in the end. And, again, it's all because of you, Daisy."

I smiled at him. Everything was just right.


	29. It's Finally Here

So here I am today. The day when my parents finally get married. Yes, Lorelai and Luke stuck to their engagement, and today is when they make it last.

Grandma pokes her head into the door, "Come on, Daisy, it's time for makeup!"

I'm allowing myself to get dressed and made pretty by Grandma and all of the people that she hired. I'm also wearing a pink dress, which really shows how much I've let the Gilmores change me, because before I would basically only wear black, blue, or white.

I smile at Rory, "Today's the day!"

She nods, "Yep. The one we've all been waiting for!"

Mom actually let Grandma pick out her wedding dress, and they've been getting along a little bit better. Granted, there still are the usual fights, but they aren't as often.

Mom bursts into the room, "Oh my god, I look absolutely hideous in this, don't I? I need coffee right now, somebody get me my caffeine fix or I will freak."

I giggle, "I think that you've already freaked, Mom. No coffee, you don't want to spill it on your dress, do you?"

Rory smiles at Mom, "Hideous? Nothing ever looks hideous on you. Mom, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Grandma walks in behind me, "You really do, Lorelai. I want to give you something. When I married your father, I wore this tiara. I want you to wear it. It can be your something borrowed."

Mom looks amazed. Tears come to her eyes as she slowly walks over to hug Grandma, "Mom, thank you for all of this. I-I love you, Mom."

Grandma hugs her back, and I smile at her. Grandma finally got her hug and her "I love you."

Now we have to go walk down the aisle. Rory, Liz, Sookie, and I walk down the aisle first as the bridesmaids. Then Jess, Jackson, and T.J. as the groomsmen with Luke. Everyone stands up as Mom and Grandpa walk down the aisle. Luke is waiting, with the biggest smile on his face. I grin at Rory and Jess.

Everything is back to normal now. Luke is going to officially adopt me tomorrow. And I'm really happy now. When I reflect on the events of the past few months, I realize that all of this that was going on with Rory and Mom shouldn't have affected me much. It had nothing to do with my life. But I also realize that I live off of these relationships. It makes me feel like I belong. I now have grandparents, a mom, a dad, a sister and a brother. It's a perfect family. I know that things won't always be perfect. But now that my family's settled, I think that's it's time to focus on myself. I look up just as the minister says, "You may kiss the bride." Yes, everything is perfect.

**Hey, guys! I just want to say thank you for reading my story! Based on the stats, I know that at least 40 of you are reading it. So could you please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it? Thanks!**

**So now I want to tell you how this story got created. One night, I had a dream, and when I woke up, all I could remember that it was about Gilmore Girls and some girl named Daisy. There were a few pieces thrown in that I remembered…Lorelai, Rory, and Daisy getting fired from their job, Lorelai and Luke breaking up, and Rory and Logan breaking up. The part of the dream that I remember the most, though, is Daisy running to Richard and Emily, and I remember her adamantly saying that she could only speak to Emily. Well, obviously, I couldn't write a story out of only those pieces, so I created the rest as I went along to fit in with the necessary pieces of my dream. The weird thing was that I hated the name Daisy, but I didn't want to change it because it was in my dream. So I had just watched Hitch, and I gave her the name Allegra. As I kept writing, the name grew on me. Just when Emily started to call her Daisy, I started to actually like the name. So, anyway, thanks for reading!!**

**I am going to put in two stories that have to do with The New Gilmore. The first one will be very short, and it will be called Camping Trip. Remember how Luke and Jess went on their camping trip? Well, you never really got to find out what happened on that trip, and I figured that writing a story with Jess and Luke bonding would be fun.**

**The other story will be longer. Yes, Daisy narrated this story. But how much of it was actually about her? This will be a story about Daisy and her relationship issues. The basic summary is that Rory and Daisy go to California to visit Jess over spring break. I'm not going to give away any more, but make sure you check it out, it's called California Romance.**


End file.
